Life begins
by superfan92
Summary: Newly married 23 year old Sam and Freddie embark on a new journey into parenthood. With sam Carly/Brad.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not really into all the "teen pregnancy" stories for seddie because honestly I don't think they'd have that issue so I decided to write one when they're older and married. Because they're good kids, and they don't roll like that.

Also I don't own anything so please don't sue, I still have college loans to work off

Chapter 1

Freddie Benson struggled with the lock on the door of his new apartment. He knew how to open a door, he'd used keys his entire life but for some reason this lock hated him. Sam didn't seem to have trouble with it so he decided it was because the lock was cursed. He gave up and knocked on the door hoping his new wife would answer it.  
>"Who is it?" He heard her call from inside.<br>"It's me, the door lock won't let me in," he explained sheepishly.  
>"Me who?" She called back.<br>"Just open the door Sam," he groaned. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal Sam wearing remarkably short overalls and a tank top. She had a streak of orange paint smeared on her forehead.  
>"Had a productive day?" He laughed leaning in to kiss her.<br>"Dining room's finished," she said linking their arms leading him across the apartment.  
>"You finished this today?" He asked sounding impressed.<br>"I might have called Spencer and asked for some help," she admitted.  
>"I'm still proud of my girl," he said wrapping an arm around her shoulder and kissing her cheek.<br>"You're such a sap," she complained with a smile pushing him off.  
>"Isn't that why you love me?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.<br>"One of the reasons," she shrugged walking back into the kitchen. "So how was work?" Freddie had recently become the youngest regional managers of Seattle's pear stores.  
>"Same old, and you?" He asked.<br>"Since the show closed we haven't really been doing much, taught some preschoolers how to twirl." Sam was a dancer at the Seattle ballet and was recently the swan queen in their production of swan lake.  
>"How'd that work out?" He asked.<br>"They were surprisingly talented," she told him as she took a packet of ham out of the refrigerator. The metabolism on that girl, Freddie thought as he shook his head. "I'm taking a break from the ballet though for a bit," Sam told him walking towards their bedroom.  
>"What? Why?" He asked, Sam loved the ballet.<br>"It wasn't really my decision," she explained. "You see after I told Lisa I was pregnant she-"  
>"Woah," Freddie said grabbing her arm and spinning her around to face him. "You're pregnant?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"And you told your boss before you told your husband?"<br>"I thought I mentioned it," she said lowering her eyes.  
>"This isn't something you just mention, Sam this is a baby."<br>"I know that."  
>"When did you find out?"<br>"A week ago," she whispered.  
>"A week? Who else did you tell before me?"<br>"Just Carly, who probably told Brad. And Spencer who probably told Sasha, and I might have mentioned it to your mother…"  
>"You don't even talk to my mother?" He exclaimed.<br>"I ran into her in the lobby and we got to talking."  
>"Oh my God," Freddie said sinking into an arm chair as he ran his hands through his hair.<br>"Are you mad?" She asked kneeling beside him.  
>"No," he muttered closing his eyes.<br>"You can tell me the truth," she said stroking his arm.  
>"Are we ready for a baby?" He asked.<br>"Where we ready for each other?" She joked earning a small smile from Freddie.  
>"I will never be ready for you Samantha Benson," he said pulling her to him.<br>"We'll be alright," she promised as he kissed her hair.

_So? Love it? Hate it? I can take criticism, well actually not well… Just please review _


	2. Chapter 2

This takes place about a week after chapter one, Sam's four weeks pregnant in case you were curious.

Still don't own anything and still don't want to be sued.

Chapter 2

_At a café _

"This is so weird," Carly said putting down her glass to stare at Sam.  
>"What is?" Sam asked.<br>"You're having a baby! You're married to Freddie and you're having a baby!"  
>"Sh, do you want the whole café to know?" Sam asked looking around.<br>"I cannot get over this, you're starting a family and Brad won't even propose."  
>"Give it time," Sam said, "do you thing I expected Freddie to propose when we were still in college?"<br>"I just don't know whether to take this as a sign that he doesn't want to get married or that he's not ready."  
>"We're twenty-three, normal people don't want to get married right now," Sam said taking a bite of her salad.<br>"I guess…" Carly muttered

_At Freddie and Sam's apartment _

"I'm doing it tonight," Brad announced as he barged through the door excitedly.  
>"Wait a minute, it?" Freddie asked.<br>"Yup," Brad said grinning from ear to ear.  
>"You haven't done it yet?" Freddie asked sounding shocked.<br>"Nope."  
>"How long have you two been together?"<br>"Bordering on six years, since twelfth grade."  
>"And you haven't done it yet?"<br>"Well if I had I think Carly would have told Sam already," Brad said.  
>"Girls tell each other about these things?"<br>"Of course."  
>"Wow, well good luck man," Freddie said shaking his head.<br>"How did you do it?" Brad asked.  
>"You really want to know?"<br>"Well yeah I mean you've obviously done it," Brad said.  
>"So you know Sam's pregnant?" Freddie asked.<br>"Wait," Brad said looking confused. "What are you talking about?"  
>"Sex, what are you talking about?"<br>"Proposing to Carly!" Brad practically shouted.  
>"Oh," Freddie said feeling his cheeks go hot.<br>"You really think I've never done it with her?" Brad asked looking slightly hurt.  
>"Of course I think you have, not that I think about my best friend and my wife's best friend doing something like that," Freddie answered shivering.<br>"Look, you're my only married friend and I don't want to mess this up."  
>"Carly loves you, you could text her a proposal and fed ex the ring and she'd say yes in a heartbeat."<br>"Did Sam?"  
>"Well Sam slapped me then kissed me then said she'd think about it then called me and said, yeah what the hell, Vegas?"<br>"Really?"  
>"You do have a ring right?" Freddie asked.<br>"It's at the apartment," Brad said.  
>"Make sure Carly doesn't find it."<br>"She's still at lunch with Sam isn't she?"  
>"Sam texted me a few minutes ago saying she was on her way back."<br>"Frak," Brad said running out of the apartment.  
>"Good luck man!" Freddie called after him laughing.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

This takes place the morning after the last one.

Do I really need to do another disclaimer? I don't own it, obviously.

Chapter 3

Freddie groaned as he squinted his eyes trying to figure out where that annoying beeping noise was coming from. He felt Sam reach over him and heard her answer her phone.  
>"Hello?" She slurred obviously still half asleep.<br>"He proposed!" Freddie heard Carly scream from the phone.  
>"That's great," Sam muttered.<br>"And we just had the most amazing engagement sex!"  
>"And I'm up," Freddie said pushing himself off the bed and moving to the bathroom. "I'll be washing out my ears." Sam waved him off as she continued her conversation.<br>"How'd he do it?" Sam asked sitting up.  
>"I came home and he was just sitting on the couch holding the box. So I asked what it was and he told me it was his great grandmother's ring! I'm wearing an heirloom! And then I asked why he had it and he gave the sweetest speech about wanting to be with me forever and I said yes and ohmygawd!"<br>"Congratulations," Sam said.  
>"We have to start planning-"<br>"Hold that thought," Sam said dropping the phone and running into the bathroom, reaching the toilet just as she began to vomit.  
>"Sam," Freddie sighed kneeling beside her and pulling back her loose strands of hair.<br>"Oh God," Sam groaned as she continued throwing up.  
>"It's okay," Freddie said rubbing her back.<br>"Oh don't sound so innocent, we both know whose fault this is," Sam sneered.  
>"I think it takes two," Freddie said.<br>"Whatever," Sam said as she threw up once more before leaning back against the wall and flushing the toilet.  
>"Feel better?" Freddie asked pushing a strand of hair from her forehead.<br>"A little," she said closing her eyes.  
>"Alright," he said kissing her forehead before standing and returning to shaving. Sam crawled back into bed before remembering Carly. But the line was dead so Sam fell back asleep. Freddie entered the bedroom a few minutes later and smirked at the sight of his wife lying sprawled out over the covers. He finished dressing, gave her a quick peck on the cheek, then left for work.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Takes place one month after last chapter, Sam is ten weeks pregnant.

Don't own nothing, not even good grammar

Chapter 4

"Lay back and lift your shirt up," the doctor instructed as she turned on the monitors. Sam pulled her tank over her slightly noticeable baby bump. Freddie stood beside her on the other side nervously playing with his fingers.  
>"This'll feel cold," the doctor told Sam as she squirted the gel onto her stomach. Freddie heard Sam gasp and moved his attention to her face.<br>"Cold," she explained patting his arm with her hand. Doctor Price moved her device over Sam's stomach and pointed to the screen.  
>"That's the head see?" She asked. Sam's face brightened as she saw the slight outline of a little person.<br>"Wow," Freddie breathed his eyes fixated on the screen. The last few weeks had been something but in that moment everything finally felt real.  
>"We're having a baby," he said grasping Sam's hand.<br>"I would hope," the doctor laughed. "Wouldn't want you having a seal." Sam and Freddie exchanged awkward glances at the doctor's humor.

Sam sat on their couch starring down at her stomach with a certain fascination Freddie had previously only seen her give meat.  
>"What are you thinking about?" he asked moving to sit beside her.<br>"Carly was right, she said, "this is weird."  
>"It suddenly feels real, doesn't it?" Freddie asked.<br>"Yeah," Sam said.  
>"Have you talked to Carly or Brad lately?" Freddie asked.<br>"Carly texted me this morning saying we had to get together to make plans or something. They want to have the wedding in February," she told him.  
>"Does she realize you're having a baby?"<br>"She knows, besides she isn't due till late March."  
>"She?" Freddie asked.<br>"Well yeah, if I'm having a baby it may as well be a girl."  
>"I don't think it works that way," Freddie said.<br>"Then we'll call it m y maternal instincts, this child," she motioned to her stomach, "is a girl."  
>"We'll find out soon enough," Freddie said as she leaned back into him.<br>"I love you," Sam told him.  
>"I love you too, forever," he promised holding her tightly against him.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Still don't own anything, but you probably already figured that out

Chapter 5

Sam and Freddie were sitting on the couch Saturday night watching a zombie movie. Sam was lying with her feet in Freddie's lap.  
>"Should we tell your mom?" Freddie asked his eyes still on the screen.<br>"Tell her what?" Sam asked only half listening.  
>"That you're pregnant."<br>"Do we have to?"  
>"Probably."<br>"We'll tell her in a year."  
>"You're due in five months."<br>"So?"  
>"I don't think that's such a good idea," Freddie said stroking her ankle.<br>"And why not Fredifer?"  
>"What if she stops by one day and notices there's a baby in the house?"<br>"You really think my mom's just going to drop in one day?"  
>"Well…no." Just then the phone rang and Sam and Freddie looked at each other.<br>"I'm not getting that," Sam told him.  
>"But you're sitting on me." Sam lifted up her legs allowing him to stand up. Freddie sighed and moved to pick up the phone sitting on the counter.<br>"Hello?" He asked. "Sam it's your sister." He handed her the phone and sat back down beside her.  
>"My sister?" She asked him before putting the phone up to her ear. "Mel?" Freddie could faintly hear Melanie speaking quickly on the other line. "Slow down, what?" Sam's face grew concerned. "How?" She asked quietly turning to look at Freddie. "We'll be there, I…I love you too." Freddie was amazed, he'd never heard Sam say that to anyone besides him and Carly.<br>"What's wrong?" He asked.  
>"My mom was in a car wreck with Melanie, Mel's fine but mom's in surgery," Sam told him as a tear slipped down her cheek.<br>"Sam," he said reaching to wipe it away before she turned and stood.  
>"Hormones," she said heading for the closet. "We should go." Freddie nodded and grabbed his jacket from the closet as Sam slipped on a pair of boots over her jeans. She was wearing a flowy tank top that covered her small baby bump.<br>"Did she say how bad it was?" Freddie asked as they drove down the highway to Seattle Memorial Hospital.  
>"She sounded scared," Sam said looking out her window.<br>"It'll be okay," Freddie assured her.  
>"I'm not worried," she said, but Freddie could see her starting to braid the ends of her hair, something she only did when she was nervous.<p>

Once they entered the hospital Sam and Freddie asked the receptionist about her mother.  
>"Pam Puckett?" Freddie asked.<br>"I'm sorry sugar she's still in surgery, you can go wait in there with the others," the elderly woman said smiling at the couple and pointing to the waiting area.  
>"Sam!" Melanie called once she spotted her sister. Sam hugged her sister tightly.<br>"Are you okay?" Sam asked looking genuinely concerned.  
>"Fine, just a few scrapes and a fractured wrist," Melanie told her leading her to the uncomfortable looking couches where Melanie's boyfriend, Carter, sat.<br>"Hey man," he said standing up and nodding to Freddie.  
>"Hey," he said sitting across from him.<br>"I didn't even know you were in town," Sam said to Melanie as the two sat closely on a small loveseat.  
>"We were passing through on the way to visit Carter's sister and stopped at mom's for the night. She wanted to take me out to dinner tonight just the two of us."<br>"Just the two of you," Sam muttered.  
>"I was going to come see you in the morning, how have you been?"<br>"Pregnant," Sam told her sister.  
>"Oh my god," Melanie said looking taken aback. "Congratulations," she hugged Sam once more and pulled away as the doctor entered the room and looked over the group.<br>"Are you here for Mrs. Puckett?" He asked.  
>"We're her daughters," Melanie said standing up. "Is she alright?"<br>"I'm afraid she suffered significant trauma and internal bleeding, we did everything we could," he answered gravely.  
>"Oh God," Melanie said stepping backwards into Carter who held her tightly.<br>"Is she-" but Sam couldn't bring herself to ask.  
>"Not yet, but if you want to say goodbye," Sam nodded and took Melanie's hand leading her to their mothers room.<br>"I don't want to go in there," Melanie told her as they stood outside the room.  
>"Neither do I," Sam admitted pushing open the door.<br>"Did she know about the baby?" Melanie asked.  
>"No," Sam told her sadly. AS they entered the room both girls gasped in unison at the state of their mother. She lay in the bed looking broken and weak. Her face was deathly pale but with a greenish tint, her hair was limp and her face was covered in cuts and bruises.<br>"Mom," Melanie whispered moving closer to the bed, but Pam Puckett didn't stir.  
>"I'm sorry mom," Melanie said taking one of their mother's limp hands. Sam stood back a safe distance from her family. Melanie turned and beckoned for her sister to come closer.<br>"I don't think I-"  
>"Please Sam," Melanie said reaching out her other hand. Sam stood beside her mother for a few moments before her legs felt weak and she fell to her knees.<br>"Oh mom," Sam cried leaning her head against her arm.  
>"Girls?" A soft weak voice asked and both daughters looked up to see their mother gazing at them through half open eyes.<br>"Hey mom," Melanie stroked her mother's hair.  
>"What happened?" Pam asked slowly.<br>"We were in an accident," Melanie explained.  
>"Are you okay?"<br>"Yeah mom, I'm fine."  
>"And Sam," their mother turned her attention to the other twin. "Why are you here?"<br>"For you," Sam answered.  
>"My girls," Pam said closing her eyes and smiling. "This is how I have to get the whole family together?"<br>"Thanksgiving works too," Melanie said.  
>"You'll both be there?" Pam asked brightening.<br>"We promise," Melanie said before looking at Sam. "Right?"  
>"Of course," Sam said nodding.<br>"That's good," Pam whispered leaning her head back. "That's good."  
>"I love you," Melanie told her.<br>"I love you too, both of you," she added reaching her other hand to grasp Sam's.  
>"I love you too," Sam said tightening her grip on her mother's hand. Sam could feel her mother's hand grow colder and suddenly limp in her hand.<br>"Mom?" Melanie asked standing up and leaning over her. A doctor entered the room as she began to flat line.  
>"You need to leave," he said gingerly pushing the two girls out of the room.<br>"Wait," Sam said trying to move back to her mother. Another doctor grabbed her and lead her into the hall. "Wait!" Sam cried pushing back against him. She felt someone wrap their arms around her and lead her away.  
>"Stop," she cried feeling weaker.<br>"It's okay," Freddie's voice said turning her around to face him.  
>"No it's not," she said leaning into his chest and crying. "I didn't even tell her," she whispered.<br>"It's okay," Freddie soothed her.  
>"Sam!" Carly ran up to them and engulfed Sam in a hug. "I came as soon as Freddie called, what happened?"<br>"She's dead," Freddie told her looking over to Melanie who was on the ground leaning against Carter sobbing.  
>"Oh God," Carly said holding Sam tighter. <p>


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: yada yada yada all that stuff about rights belonging to Dan Schneider and nickelodeon.

And thanks so much for the reviews, I'd still like a few more though

Chapter 6

Sam stood in front of the floor length mirror in her bedroom and smoothed down her dress. Her hair was pulled back into a neat bun for the first time since her last dance recital in fifth grade. She hated her new dress; it was black and made her look too pale. It fell right above her knees with cap sleeves and a low back. It was a nice dress, Carly had picked it out. It did however make her look remarkably thin for 17 weeks pregnant.  
>"Ready?" Freddie asked from the doorway where he was fixing his tie.<br>"I think so; can you help me with my necklace?" Freddie came up behind her and took the necklace from her hand and strung it around her neck clasping it. It had been her great grandmothers, then her grandmothers, then her mothers, and Melanie insisted Sam have it. Sam reached up and lightly touched the pendant and smiled weakly.  
>"Let's go," she said taking her husband's hand and walking out of the apartment. They met Marissa Benson in the lobby who hugged Sam awkwardly before they left. The car ride to the church was silent as Freddie drove with Sam in the passenger seat and his mom in the back. Once they arrived Sam was greeted by some of her mom's coworkers and a few old boyfriends.<br>"Samantha," one greeted with a thick Italian accent moving to kiss her cheek. "Come va?"  
>"va bene," she said shrugging.<br>"Mi dispiace molto per la tua perdita," he said.  
>"Grazie," she thanked him before walking into the sanctuary where most people were already seated.<br>"Sam," Tasha said running up to her in a ridiculously short low cut dress and what looked like ten inch stilettos.  
>"Tasha, how have you been?" Sam asked trying to sound civil.<br>"We're fine," she answered motioning towards Gibby who was speaking to Freddie and Carly.  
>"Will you excuse me?" She asked going to sit down. A few minutes later Freddie and Melanie joined her in the front pew. The pastor said a few words then Melanie gave a speech but Sam's attention was fixated on her mothers long oak coffin placed in the front of the room. She placed a hand over her stomach and gritted her teeth. She looked behind her to see Carly crying on Brad's shoulder. Freddie placed an arm around her waist and glanced at her quickly. Sam had never been close with her mother but knowing she was dead and would never get to meet her grandchild made tears well up in Sam's eyes.<p>

The drive to the cemetery was even worse, mostly because they got lost twice and the roads all needed to be repaved.  
>"Are you okay?" Freddie asked suddenly.<br>"No Freddie," she snapped at him, "I am not okay!"  
>"Alright," he said keeping his eyes on the road.<br>"Do you expect me to be?"  
>"Sam," he sighed, "let's not fight, okay?"<br>"I'm not fighting with you," she growled.  
>"Fine," he huffed turning the car into the graveyard parking lot. Sam hopped out of the car and made her way over to her sister. The pastor made some final remarks before they began to lower the coffin into the ground. Sam turned her head and closed her eyes trying not to see.<p>

The reception was held at the Puckett household seeing as how Sam and Freddie's apartment was too small to hold more than ten people at a time.  
>"How long do we have to stay?" Sam whispered to Freddie as they stood by the door to the kitchen.<br>"Just a little while longer," Freddie promised as yet another group of people came up to express their condolences. Meanwhile Carly and Brad had made their way to Sam's old bedroom for some privacy.  
>"In here," Carly said pulling Brad by his tie.<br>"No, we are not doing it in your best friend's bedroom after her mother's funeral," he told her crossing his arms.  
>"Relax," she said. "We aren't having sex; I was just getting tired of all those people."<br>"It reminds you of your mother's funeral?" He asked her.  
>"I guess, I was too little to remember much," she lied. She remembered everything.<br>"It makes me think of my parent's funeral too." Brad's parents had both been killed in a car accident when he was ten, he then moved in with his grandmother and made fudge in his parent's memories.  
>"I should go check on Sam," Carly said heading out the door leaving Brad sitting on the bed. Carly found Sam hiding in the pantry eating a box of crackers.<br>"Hey Carls," Sam said with a full mouth.  
>"Sam you need to talk to those people out there," Carly said taking the box and putting it on a shelf she knew was too high for Sam to reach.<br>"I want to go home," Sam whined.  
>"In a little while," Carly told her.<br>"That's what Freddie said a long while ago," Sam complained.  
>"You really want to leave?" Carly asked.<br>"Yes," Sam said.  
>"Then let's go," Carly said taking her arm and leading her out of the kitchen and towards the front door.<br>"Where are you going?" Freddie asked coming up behind the two.  
>"Get a ride back with Brad," Carly told her pushing Sam out of the door. They took Freddie's car and drove to the groovy smoothie.<br>"What's with all this black?" T-Bo asked as they sat down at their favorite table. "Did someone die?"  
>"My mom," Sam told him glaring slightly.<br>"Oh," T-Bo said looking uncomfortable, "two blueberry blitzes on the house."  
>"Thank you," Carly said.<br>"Thanks for taking me here," Sam said.  
>"You're welcome," Carly said reaching over and taking her best friends hand.<p>

AN: Has anyone else found it odd that none of the characters on Icarly have two parents. Not Carly, not Sam, not Freddie, not Gibby, and not even Neville. Is the divorce/ death rate in Seattle that high?


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys sorry this took a bit long, I've been trying to finish three different stories at once and that isn't working so I'm gonna try to focus on just this one for a bit. So this takes place roughly a week after Sam's mother's funeral.

Disclaimer: as usual I own nothing

Freddie looked up from his computer as his assistant, Darcy, walked in.  
>"Mr. Benson there's a call for you on line one," she informed him, her long brown ponytail swooshing behind her.<br>"Okay thanks," he said reaching for the phone. "Hello?"  
>"Hey kiddo!" Spencer exclaimed when he answered.<br>"Why didn't you just call my cell?" Freddie asked.  
>"Because I wanted to be all official and stuff," Spencer said.<br>"Well alright then, what's up?"  
>"I have this big art expo tonight and I was going to call a baby sitter for the kids when I remembered that you guys were having a baby so I figured I'd do you a solid and let you watch my kids."<br>"Will you pay us?"  
>"Probably not."<br>"Then we'll do it."  
>"Awesome, so we'll drop them off at like six?"<br>"Sounds great, see you then."  
>"Adios," Spencer said before hanging up. Freddie glanced up and saw that Darcy was still standing in the doorway.<br>"Is there something else?" He asked her.  
>"Oh," she said looking embarrassed. "No Mr. Benson."<br>"You can call me Freddie."  
>"Alright Freddie," she giggled walking out of the room. Freddie shook his head; Darcy was an attractive girl he had to admit. She was only twenty, an intern when he first got the job and later his assistant. She reminded his of Carly in a few ways, but there was a reason he wasn't married to Carly.<p>

Sam stood in the front of the studio watching her little dancers.  
>"Very good," she said smiling at the little girls.<br>"When can we be in the ballet Miss Sam?" one of the girls, Miranda, asked.  
>"When you get a little older," she promised.<br>"Samantha," Sam looked up as she heard her name called by the head dance coach for the ballet.  
>"Hey Jenny," Sam said walking over to her.<br>"First off I'd like to give you my deepest condolences on the loss of your mother."  
>"Thank you," Sam said awkwardly, she still didn't know if that was the right thing to say.<br>"And I'd like to offer you a full time position as the dance couch for the younger divisions."  
>"That's really nice but I'm a ballerina not a teacher," Sam told her.<br>"I know, I've seen what you can do. It's only a temporary full time position, when you're back from maternity leave you'll be back in the academy."  
>"Oh, well alright then."<br>"See you Monday afternoon," Jenny said waving to the girls as she left.  
>"Awesome," Sam said to herself smiling.<p>

"Sam?" Freddie called as he entered the apartment that evening.

"I'm in here," Sam called back from the bedroom. Freddie followed her voice and found her standing by their open closet wearing a tight red dress with the back unzipped.  
>"What are you doing?" He asked stifling a laugh.<br>"Jenny offered me a position as an instructor so I thought I'd look the part," Sam explained sucking in her stomach to try and zip the dress.  
>"So shouldn't you be wearing a leotard and leg warmers.<br>"When I'm teaching but when I'm walking around the building I need to look official.  
>"Who exactly are you teaching?"<br>"Ten and younger division," she said proudly as she slid off the dress and Freddie smiled as he caught a glimpse of her exposed baby bump. "What?" she asked when she caught him staring.  
>"Nothing, do you have plans tonight?"<br>"Not that I know of."  
>"Good, we're watching Allison and John for Spencer and Sasha tonight."<br>"We are?"  
>"We need the practice," he shrugged.<br>"I babysit all the time in high school."  
>"And you mentally scarred all those kids."<br>"Well I won't scar our kid."  
>"They'll be here in half an hour," Freddie gave a once over of her almost naked body. "You might want to change." Sam threw the dress at him and pushed him out of the room.<br>"I think you look pretty," he yelled through the door. Half an hour later Spencer and Sasha showed up at the door with the kids.  
>"Thanks for watching them man," Spencer said handing Freddie the carrier that John was sleeping in. Allison ran past him and plopped on the couch where she sat quietly with her hands folded.<br>"What time do you think you'll be back?" Freddie asked.  
>"Ten," Spencer said.<br>"Or twelve, or one," Sasha clarified.  
>"Super," Freddie said closing the door and resting the carrier on the couch beside Allison.<br>"Hey Allie," Freddie said kneeling in front of her.  
>"Where's Aunt Sam?" Allison asked.<br>"Here," Sam said walking from the bedroom now clad in loose jeans and a t-shirt. Allison jumped into her arms.  
>"Careful," Sam said adjusting her to her side.<br>"See," Freddie said," this isn't that hard." Then John began to cry, and he didn't stop crying until eleven that night.  
>"We have fed him, we have changed him, we have rocked him, we sang to him" Sam told Carly over the phone as Freddie tried to entertain John.<br>"Freddie sang?" Sam heard Brad say in the background.  
>"Well I don't know what to tell you," Carly said.<br>"Can you come over and help us?" Sam asked.  
>"Look in five months you'll be doing this on your own, I cant bail you out," Carly told her sternly.<br>"We aren't in jail Carly and he's your nephew, something could be seriously wrong with him," Sam practically yelled.  
>"I got to go, just don't shake him," Carly said before hanging up. Sam dropped the phone and rested her head against the counter.<br>"Oh my God," she whispered.  
>"What's the matter?" Freddie asked carrying John over to her.<br>"We're going to be terrible parents."  
>"No we're not," Freddie assured her resting his hand on her shoulder. "Look he's calming down a little." John had changed to just sniffling and the occasional whimper.<br>"He seems sad," Sam said taking the baby from her husband.  
>"He's a baby, they always look like that."<br>"He was happy when he got here," Sam said.  
>"He probably just wants his mom."<br>"I know the feeling," Sam said rocking him slowly.  
>"Sam I-"<br>"It's just weird, I spent years resenting her and thinking I didn't need her and suddenly I do."  
>"It's okay," he didn't know what else to say.<br>"Maybe we should go check on Allison," Sam said standing up.  
>"She's asleep," Freddie told her.<br>"We should just check to make sure she's still breathing." Freddie followed her to the bedroom and pushed open the door lightly to see Allison curled up in a ball on the bed sleeping peacefully. Freddie placed as finger to his lips and led Sam back to the living room where they sat together on the couch. At this point John was sleeping peacefully against Sam.  
>"Well this has been…"<br>"Hell?" Sam offered smiling.  
>"I was going to say eye opening," Freddie said.<br>"That too," Sam laughed. A knock on the door caused Freddie to stand leaving Sam alone with John who surprisingly didn't stir. Spencer and a tipsy looking Sasha answered the door.  
>"Hey kiddo," Spencer said looking past him into the apartment. "Kids any trouble?"<br>"They were angels," Sam told him placing John gently into the carrier.  
>"Allison's sleeping in the back," Freddie told them before Spencer went off to retrieve his daughter. After they had left Sam and Freddie fell onto the bed tiredly.<br>"Kids are exhausting," Sam moaned.  
>"I know, they're so little why do they have so much energy and lung capacity?"<br>"We're not having more than one kid," Sam told him.  
>"Not for a while." <p>


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing

This takes place before Thanksgiving, Sam's 23 weeks pregnant

Chapter 8

Sam rolled over on the bed and squinted against the darkness. Freddie was sitting on his side of the bed the alarm clock in his hands.  
>"What time is it?" Sam asked sitting up.<br>"Five AM," he answered placing the clock back down and rubbing his eyes.  
>"Go back to sleep," Sam groaned placing her head on his bare chest. Freddie closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Sam and was almost asleep when Sam shot up in bed and out of his grasp.<br>"What?" He asked placing a hand on her back.  
>"I think…"<br>"What?" Freddie asked worriedly.  
>"The baby kicked," Sam said laughing a bit.<br>"What?" Freddie asked.  
>"Stop saying that?" Sam told him rubbing her stomach. She took one of Freddie's hands and placed it on her stomach and smiled. Freddie felt nothing at first then a small flutter then something push into his hand.<br>"Whoa," he said.  
>"I know," Sam squealed and Sam did not squeal. "I want to know what it is," she told him.<br>"But we told the doctor-"  
>"Freddie I want to know what my baby is so we can pick a name and paint their room," she said.<br>"Alright then," Freddie said.  
>"We'll go today," Sam said.<br>"Well we have to make an appointment first."  
>"So make one," Sam said.<br>"Why are you suddenly so excited about this?" Freddie asked suspiciously.  
>"Because I can feel it now and it sort of makes it more real," she said still holding her stomach.<br>"I'll call the doctor later, want some breakfast?"  
>"Who do you think I am Fredward Benson?" Sam asked.<br>"24 hour pancake house?"  
>"You read my mind," Sam said happily grabbing her jacket.<br>"Are you going to get dressed?" Freddie asked.  
>"It's five AM, do you really think they'll care if a pregnant woman walks in with her pajamas on?"<br>"Good point," Freddie said throwing on a t shirt and pulling a pair of jeans over his Galaxy Wars boxers, yes he still wore them. The pancake hut was filled with only five other people when Sam and Freddie entered and sat at a booth.  
>"What can I get you kids?" A tired looking middle aged woman asked.<br>"I'll have the scrambled eggs with sausage," Freddie ordered handing her his menu.  
>"The short stack banana pancakes with a side order of eggs," Sam said.<br>"That's all?" Freddie asked looking shocked.  
>"What?"<br>"I've seen you order way more when you weren't even pregnant."  
>"I don't want to gain too much weight," Sam shrugged.<br>"You're five months pregnant and barely showing, I don't think that's normal."  
>"Our kid's fine," Sam said patting her stomach. They ate in silence until Sam looked up with a mischievous look in her eyes.<br>"What?" Freddie asked afraid of what she was going to suggest.  
>"I was just going to say we should go visit Carly after this."<br>"It's barely six," Freddie said looking at his watch.  
>"You know Carly, she's an early riser."<br>"What about Brad?" Freddie asked.  
>"What about Brad?" Sam asked back.<br>"I mean they're living together so don't you think they might be…you know…"  
>"Freddie, she has walked in on us doing it more than once, I think she knows to be a little more careful."<br>"Don't remind me of that," Freddie said covering his face with his hands.  
>"So let's go," Sam said standing up.<br>"Hold on," Freddie said laying some money on the table and thanking the woman at the counter. They arrived at Carly's apartment at 6:15.  
>"Carls?" Sam asked knocking on the door twice before pulling out her spare key for "emergency use". She entered the dark apartment and flipped on the lights. Carly and Brad lived in a studio apartment a few blocks from Bushwell and were usually home Saturday mornings.<br>"Bed's empty," Freddie acknowledged as Sam checked the bathroom.  
>"Where could they be?" Sam asked.<br>"I'll call Brad," Freddie waited until it went to voice mail. "Hey Brad it's Freddie, Sam and I were just wondering what you two were up to. We aren't in your apartment by the way, give me a call back."  
>"We aren't in your apartment by the way?" Sam asked slapping Freddie's arm.<br>"I panicked," he said rubbing the spot where he was sure he'd have a bruise soon.  
>"Whatever let's go home," Sam said feeling suddenly tired. They entered the elevator and pressed L when a young man ran towards the elevator and stopped it with his hand. The doors opened and he stepped in.<br>"Hey," he said acknowledging the couple. He looked straight ahead then turned back again. "Do I know you guys?"  
>"I don't think so," Freddie said.<br>"But you live in this building?" He asked.  
>"No," Sam said.<br>"Well I just thought since you were in your pajamas."  
>"We were visiting a friend," Freddie told him.<br>"Who?"  
>"Carly Shay."<br>"You know Carly Shay, that's so cool," he gushed. "I hear she's engaged though, bummer right? I would have tapped that if you know what I mean," he said elbowing Freddie.  
>"No," Freddie said stepping closer to Sam.<br>"So how do you know her anyway?"  
>"We've been friends since elementary school."<br>"Cool, oh I'm Jason by the way, Jason Miller."  
>"Freddie Benson, my wife Sam."<br>"Freddie Benson?" The guy asked. "And you're Sam Puckett?"  
>"Indeed," Sam answered checking the numbers on the elevator. Why did Carly have to live on the 28th floor?<br>"Oh my God, this is so cool it's been what four years since Icarly?"  
>"Yup," Freddie said.<br>"Great show," Jason said. "My friends and I watched every week, it's so crazy you two got married."  
>"Yeah a lot of people say that," Sam realized.<br>"Anyway," Jason said as the elevator opened. "It was great meeting you guys."  
>"You too," Freddie said taking Sam's hand and walking to the front door.<br>"He seemed nice," Sam said once they were outside.  
>"I guess," Freddie shrugged.<br>"Give me your phone," Sam said as they reached the car.  
>"Why?" Freddie asked reaching into his pocket.<br>"I want to call Dr. Altman and make an appointment," She said dialing the phone.

Two hours later they were sitting in the waiting room flipping through outdated magazines and watching C-Span. An older looking couple sat across from them whispering.  
>"Kids," the woman whispered glancing the two over, "so irresponsible these days."<br>"Excuse me?" Freddie asked putting down his golf magazine, not that he liked golf."  
>"Nothing," she said with a smile. "How far along are you?"<br>"23 weeks," Sam answered.  
>"Wow, and um how old are you?"<br>"Twenty-three," Freddie said making a point of cracking his knuckles in front of him so she could see his wedding ring.  
>"Oh," she said looking over at her husband and raising an eyebrow. Sam looked over at Freddie.<br>"It's okay," he whispered squeezing her hand.  
>"Samantha Benson?" The nurse called looking across the waiting room. Freddie and her followed the nurse to a back exam room and waited for the doctor.<br>"What do you want it to be?" Sam asked Freddie.  
>"A boy I guess," he said.<br>"Why so you can turn him into a nerd?"  
>"What would you do if we had a daughter who liked pink and wanted to be a princess?"<br>"Only a ballerina," Sam said. Dr. Altman entered a few minutes later holding a clipboard in front of him.

"I was surprised by your call," he told Sam. "You two seemed pretty adamant on not knowing

the sex."  
>"We changed our minds," Freddie said.<br>"It seems you have," he said. "Sam I'm going to ask you to lay back and pick up your shirt a bit. This may feel a bit cold." Sam gasped a little as the gel hit her skin.  
>"See," he said pointing to the screen, "that's the head, and there's a foot right there." Freddie was amazed as how the thing on the screen actually looked like a person now, as opposed to a few months ago when it was barely anything.<br>"And," the doctor said squinting at the screen. "It looks like you're having a…girl."  
>"A girl?" Sam asked smiling.<br>"Congratulations son," he said shaking Freddie's hand.  
>"Thank you," Freddie beamed as he bent down to kiss Sam's cheek. The car ride home was spent throwing out baby names, all of which couldn't be agreed on.<br>"Courtney?" Freddie asked as they neared their door.  
>"No, Mallory?" Sam suggested.<br>"No way," Freddie said.  
>"Let's stop," Sam said as she hung up her jacket and sat on the couch. "We can figure this out in a few months."<br>"Alright," Freddie said sitting beside her and placing a hand on her stomach hoping the baby would kick again.  
>"I think she's sleeping," Sam said.<br>"She can do that?"  
>"Yes," Sam laughed.<br>"Awesome," Freddie said leaning in to give Sam a long kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing

Chapter 9

"When should we head over?" Freddie asked looking up from his laptop to ask Sam who was baking the pies they were bringing over for Thanksgiving dinner.  
>"I think Spencer said five," Sam responded mixing the pie in one of her mom's old bowls.<br>"Alright," he said turning back to his work.  
>"What are you even doing? It's Thanksgiving, you're not at work for a reason."<br>"Darcy sent me some files to look over."  
>"Darcy? You're assistant?" He nodded. "She's pretty."<br>"I guess," he shrugged.  
>"She is," Sam said.<br>"Not as pretty as you," Freddie pointed out.  
>"You have to say that," Sam said wiping some flour on her apron and holding her stomach for a minute as the baby kicked.<br>"Only because it's true," Freddie said setting down his laptop and entering the kitchen nook. Sam rolled her eyes and poured the mixture into the pie shell.  
>"Put this in the oven and set the timer for twenty minutes, I'm going to shower." Freddie pulled her back before she could exit the kitchen and held her tightly against him.<br>"What if I need a shower too?" He asked.  
>"Then you can take one when the pies are done," she answered pulling away and walking towards the bedroom. Freddie did as instructed and waited for the pies' to finish. At four he set the pies to cool on the counter and went to shower. He entered the bathroom to find Sam blow drying her hair with only a towel on.<br>"Hey beautiful," he said moving past her to turn on the shower.  
>"Are the pies done?" She asked.<br>"I think so," he said pulling off his shirt.  
>"Did they look ready?"<br>"They looked like pies," he said stepping into the shower.  
>"Well that's helpful," Sam said putting down the blow-dryer and walking into the bedroom. She put on jeans and a sleeveless purple top Carly picked out when she insisted she take Sam shopping for maternity clothes. She zipped up her boots and went to check on the pies. It took all her control not to eat a peace before they left for Spencer's.<br>"Ready?" Freddie asked walking into the living room in jeans and a dress shirt.  
>"Can you get the pies?" Sam asked taking her purse.<br>"All set," Freddie said as they headed out.  
>"Does your mom need a ride?"<br>"Nah, her boyfriends picking her up."  
>"Hold on, your mom has a boyfriend? How?"<br>"It's her new therapist," Freddie explained.  
>"What happened to the old one?"<br>"He got tired of her calling at three in the morning," he shrugged.  
>"Don't we all," Sam said shaking her head.<p>

Meanwhile at Carly's apartment:

"Babe we're going to be late," Brad called through the bathroom door where Carly was still styling her hair.  
>"Relax," she called back.<br>"It's already 4:45 and we still need to pick up the stuffing from the store which we wouldn't need to if you had actually made some."  
>"You're the cook, why didn't you make it?"<br>"I only know how to make fudge," he said.  
>"Five minutes," she promised. Brad sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Precisely four minutes later Carly emerged from the bathroom wearing black skinny jeans and an elbow length low cut green top and kitten heels.<br>"My girl looks hot," Brad said leaning down to kiss his fiancé.  
>"My man looks pretty handsome himself," Carly giggled as she kissed him again, they broke apart when her phone rang.<br>"Yeah?" She answered then sighed. "We'll be there soon…yes we remembered the stuffing…no I don't know the capital of Portugal."  
>"Lisbon," Brad said.<br>"Wait," she said putting a hand over the receiver. "Why would you know that?"  
>"I don't know," Brad said.<br>"Lisbon, I'll see you in a few," she hung up the phone and started towards the door.  
>"Was that Sam?" Brad asked.<br>"Spencer, why would Sam care what the capital of Portugal is?"  
>"Why would Spencer?"<br>"Touché, now let's go."

Spencer lived in a nearby suburb twenty minutes from Bushwell, they moved after John was born deciding they needed a bigger space. Sam and Freddie parked on the street seeing how the driveway was already full. Sasha greeted them with John on her hip whom Sam graciously took and cooed over.  
>"I never thought I'd see the day you melted over a baby," Freddie chuckled.<br>"Can it Benson," she said stroking the baby's hair. Melanie and Carter were talking to Mrs. Benson and her boyfriend, Timothy.  
>"Hey Mel," Freddie said moving to hug his sister-in-law.<br>"Freddie bear," Marissa said hugging her son tightly.  
>"Hey mom, Timothy," he said nodding to the older man. Carly and Brad came in a few minutes after them and Carly proudly handed her brother a bowl of stuffing.<br>"Store bought?" Sam whispered to Carly.  
>"Oh yeah," she said winking at her best friend. Allison ran through the living room and pounced on Brad when she saw him.<br>"Uncle Brad!" She squealed excitedly hugging his neck.  
>"Hey there Allie," he said picking her up.<br>"Does Aunt Carly get a hug?" Carly asked looking hurt. Allison reached over and hugged Carly too. Sam handed John to Sasha's mother and went to find Freddie. He, along with Spencer, Carter, and Timothy were watching the football game in the living room.  
>"You guys are so stereotypical," she said shaking her head before walking back into the kitchen.<br>"Sam," Sasha said taking her hand and leading her into the hall, "I want to show you something." She brought her upstairs and into the master bedroom where there was a box on the bed.  
>"We didn't know what you were having so we dug out Allison's baby clothes and John's onesies from when he was a newborn.<br>"Sasha, you didn't have to do this," Sam said.  
>"It's okay, I figured when this little guy grows out of them you can give them to Carly or back to us if we decide to have another."<br>"Thank you," Sam said hugging her.  
>"Sasha!" Spencer called from downstairs. "Come on the game's starting!" Sasha and Sam went back down stairs to find everyone waiting by the front door. They went out to the back and Spencer stood in the front of the group holding a football.<br>"Fredd-o, you and me are team captains, you get first pick." Mrs. Striker sat on one of the lawn chairs holding John.  
>"I'm not playing," Marissa Benson said moving to sit beside her.<br>"Then I'm going with Brad," Freddie said pointing to his best friend.  
>"Then I'm going with Sasha," Spencer said kissing his wife as she moved to join him.<br>"Timothy," Freddie said deciding to give his mom's boyfriend a chance.  
>"Carter."<br>"Carly."  
>"Sam," Spencer said motioning to her.<br>"She's not even playing," Freddie said.  
>"Sure I am," Sam said taking off her shoes and throwing them beside Carly and Melanie's.<br>"But you're-"  
>"Perfectly capable of playing football, why are you scared I'll beat your sorry ass?"<br>"You already married my sorry ass," he said smirking at her.  
>"Freddie your turn," Spencer said.<br>"Melanie," Freddie said.  
>"Look's like you're with us daddy," Sasha said taking George Striker's arm.<br>"What about me?" Allison asked looking up at Spencer.  
>"It's my turn," Freddie said. "I want Allie."<br>"Yay," she said running over to his team.  
>"Positions," Spencer called as the two teams set up. "Set, hike!" He threw the ball to Carter who caught it and ran towards the left. Freddie tackled him and the two fell to the ground.<br>"Good job Honey," Melanie said clapping for her boyfriend.  
>"Mel," Carly scolded her. "No flirting with the enemy." Twenty minutes later Freddie's team was in the lead as he hiked the ball. Brad caught it and prepared to throw it to Carly.<br>"Carls heads up," he called throwing the ball. Sasha ran in front of her and caught it.  
>"Yeah," Spencer clapped. Sasha threw it to Sam who ran to the end zone (lawn chairs) Spencer and George were cheering when Timothy ran forward and pushed her down grabbing the ball.<br>"Dude," Freddie yelled running to help her up.  
>"I'm fine," Sam said standing and resting a hand on her stomach.<br>"Are you sure?" Freddie asked.  
>"I think I'll just sit the next one out," she said walking over to her mother-in-law.<br>"Sorry," Timothy called after her. Sam waved him off and sat at the foot of Marissa's lawn chair.  
>"Are you alright?" She asked.<br>"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Sam asked rubbing her stomach soothingly as the baby kicked. By 6:30 everyone was inside and starving. A folding table was pushed against the dining room table to seat everyone. The table was set with turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, casserole, yams, rolls, and some other unidentifiable healthy looking meal Mrs. Benson brought. After everyone was seating Spencer raised his glass.  
>"This year I'd like to start off with our annual tradition of saying what we're grateful for. I'll start then we'll go around. I'm thankful for my wife and my beautiful children, my little sister and hew new fiancé, my dad who's coming back home for Christmas, and all of you." Everyone clapped and Sasha stood up.<br>"I am also thankful for my amazing husband and children, my mom who has made an amazing recovery since the stroke and my dad for always being there," she kissed Spencer and sat back down.  
>"I'm thankful for my brother and his family, my dad, and my grandfather who sadly passed away last Spring and can't spend Thanksgiving with us this year. Also my fiancé and my wonderful friends," Sam fake gagged but winked at Carly making sure she knew she was kidding. Brad was thankful for Carly and his grandmother, Mrs. Benson was thankful for Freddie and finally finding a man, Timothy no one really paid attention too, Mr. Striker was thankful for his wife's health and his daughters family, Mrs. Striker the same thing, Carter was thankful for his family and friends and being able to spend Thanksgiving with all of them.<br>"I'm thankful that I get to spend Thanksgiving with my sister like we promised our mom," Melanie said raising her glass towards Sam. "And knowing we have such great friends that are always there for us."  
>"I'm thankful for my wife and our child, my mom and that she found someone after all these years, Carly and Brad for always being there, and Spencer and Sasha for taking care of us all the time."<br>"My turn?" Sam asked when Freddie sat down and turned to her.  
>"Pretty much everything he and Melanie said combined, and for our daughter," Sam said.<br>"It's a girl?" Carly squealed. "You never told me," she accused her.  
>"You never really asked," Sam shrugged sitting back down and kissing Freddie's cheek.<br>"I'm thankful for mommy and daddy and my baby brother," Allison said proudly from where she was now sitting on her father's lap.  
>"And with that, let's eat!" Spencer said reaching for the mashed potatoes.<p>

By ten o'clock Melanie and Carter had gone back to their hotel, Mrs. Benson and Timothy had left, The Strikers had gone to bed upstairs as had Allison and John leaving Sasha, Spencer, Carly, Brad, Sam, and Freddie alone in the living room. Brad sat on the end of the couch, Carly laying down the rest of the length with her head in Brad's lap. Sasha was sitting in one armchair with Spencer on the floor leaning against her legs. Freddie was in the other arm chair with Sam sitting sideways on his lap resting her head against his shoulder.  
>"This was fun," Carly said tiredly.<br>"Yeah," Sam agreed.  
>"Maybe we should get going," Freddie said holding Sam tighter against him.<br>"Yeah us too," Brad said playing with a strand of Carly's hair. Sam stood up lazily and yawned. The six headed to the front door and exchanged their farewells.  
>"Bye," Carly said hugging Sam then placing a hand on her stomach. "And bye little Carly."<br>"You do know we aren't naming her Carly, right?" Sam asked.  
>"Maybe a middle name?" Carly asked.<br>"We'll see," Sam said hugging Brad. Sam fell asleep on the ride home and Freddie woke her gently when they arrived. She leaned against his shoulder and shut her eyes in the elevator and Freddie hoped she wouldn't fall asleep there.  
>"Come on babe," he said guiding her to the door. Sam immediately went to the bedroom and fell asleep on top of the covers. Freddie removed her shoes and threw a blanket over her. He changed into a pair of pajama bottoms and laid beside her wrapping an arm around her.<br>"I love you," he whispered against her ear. She murmured something in her sleep and moved closer to him.


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing

This takes place a week after Thanksgiving, Sam's 24 weeks pregnant.

Chapter 10

"What do you think of this one?" Carly asked stepping out of the dressing room in the tenth wedding dress she tried on.  
>"You look great in all of them," Sam sighed leaning back and starring at the ceiling.<br>"I need an honest opinion, that's why I brought you," Carly whined.  
>"Then why did you make me come?" Freddie asked.<br>"Because, you two are my best friends and I need both of you here."  
>"Truthfully," Sam said sitting up straight, "I'm not crazy about the train."<br>"And I don't like how the neck part goes us like that," Freddie said.  
>"You know I didn't really like this one either," Carly said going back into the dressing room.<br>"How long have we been here?" Sam asked Freddie.  
>"Only an hour," he said looking at his watch.<br>"But Freddie," Sam said stroking her stomach, "the baby wants to leave."  
>"Trust me so does the father."<br>"How about this one?" Carly asked stepping out in a sleeveless mermaid dress with a heart shaped bodice.  
>"I like it," Freddie declared.<br>"Me too, it makes your boobs look nice," Sam said.  
>"Really?" Carly asked smiling.<br>"Yeah," Sam said.  
>"I think this is the one," Carly said excitedly as Sam stood up to hug her. "I'm getting married!"<br>"I know," Sam said resting her chin on Carly's shoulder.  
>"Next we have to get the dresses for the bridal party," Carly said straightening and wiping a tear from her eye.<br>"That's great guys," Freddie said standing, "but I should really head over to the office and this is more of a girl thing so…"  
>"Fine," Carly sighed, "you can leave."<br>"You look beautiful," Freddie said hugging her. "As do you," he said kissing Sam before walking out of the bridal store.  
>"Men," Sam said shaking her head.<br>"Oh I know right?" Carly laughed. They drove back to her apartment and sat at the counter looking up bridesmaids dresses online.  
>"What do you think of peach?" Carly asked.<br>"Ew," Sam said.  
>"Blue?"<br>"Why don't we see if Jodi still has those hideous ones from her wedding still," Sam said.  
>"Oh my God I forgot about that, so blue is out of the question. Hey are you alright?"<br>"Yeah the baby's just been kicking a lot lately," Sam said.  
>"Aw, that's so cute," Carly said.<br>"Let's just wait till you're pregnant and repeat that statement then," Sam said.  
>"Fine," Carly said turning back to her laptop.<br>"Wait," Sam said pointing to the screen. "Scroll back up."  
>"What did you see?"<br>"You wanted your colors to be black and white?" Sam asked.  
>"Yeah," Carly said.<br>"Look at this one," Sam said pointing at a knee length sleeveless black dress with a flower pattern up one side.  
>"Yeah," Carly said clicking it and looking at it from all sides.<br>"Hey girls," Brad said entering the apartment.  
>"Hey I thought you were still at work," Carly said.<br>"Oh I left early," he said.  
>"Why?"<br>"Oh I just sort of got…fired," he said.  
>"Fired?" Carly asked.<br>"Well this seems like a personal moment between you two so I'm gonna…" Sam started heading out the door as the two looked at each other. Sam took the bus then walked the last two blocks back to Bushwell. Freddie was sitting at the counter flipping through a magazine. Sam walked behind him and kissed his cheek.  
>"Are you and Carly done?" He asked closing the magazine and turning to wrap his arms over her shoulder.<br>"Her and Brad needed to talk," Sam said resting her forehead against his.  
>"Did something happen?"<br>"Sort of, let's not worry about it." Freddie moved one of his hands to rest on her stomach and smiled when he felt their baby kick. Sam pulled away and led Freddie towards the couch where she plopped down and turned on the television. Freddie sat beside her and slung an arm over the back of the couch. A knock came on the door and Freddie got up to answer it.  
>"Mom," he said sounding confused.<br>"Hi Freddie, I brought some books I want you and Sam to read," she handed him a stack, nodded to Sam then left.  
>"What's that?" Sam asked as Freddie returned to the couch with the books.<br>"My mom gave them to me," he told her. Sam picked up the first and scoffed.  
>"What to expect when you're expecting? Does she really expect us to read this?"<br>"I don't know," he said taking it from her and flipping through it. "How many weeks pregnant are you?"  
>"Twenty-four," she said thinking about it for a minute.<br>"Twenty-four weeks… _Your baby's facial features are really filling out your belly button may be really popping out." _  
>"Give me that," Sam said reaching for the book. "It says that she's eight and a half inches long and one and a half pounds. Her ears are getting sharper and she can hear loud sounds now, cool. Freddie say something."<br>"Why?" He asked.  
>"So she can recognize your voice."<br>"Hi," Freddie said addressing her stomach. "My name is Fredward Benson and I am your father."  
>"That was awful," Sam said.<br>"Oh shut up," he said taking the book back from her. "Now Sam have you been experiencing the following symptoms: occasional headaches, lower abdominal achiness, backaches, leg cramps, and vision changes?"  
>"No vision changes," Sam said.<br>"How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked holding open his entire hand.  
>"Five," she said.<br>"Wrong! Four and one thumb," he said smugly.  
>"Seriously?" She asked narrowing his eyes.<br>"Moving on…ew she has eyebrows now," he said.  
>"Why is that ew?"<br>"I don't know it just seems weird to think about."  
>"Put the book away," Sam said turning her attention back to the screen.<br>"Freddie laid the book on the side table and scooted closer to Sam who laid her head on his chest as they watched Doctor Who. She fell asleep sometime later and Freddie carried her to the bedroom, surprised by how much lighter she was than he expected. After tucking her in and kissing her cheek he went back to the living room and picked up the book again.  
>"Eyebrows," he said shaking his head. "Weird."<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing

This chapter is a flashback to Freddie and Sam's wedding because I wanted to write about it.

Chapter 11

_July 22 (_AN: My bday bye the way) _2017_

_ "Sam stop squirming," Carly instructed as she applied the eye shadow to her friends face.  
>"I'm nervous," Sam complained beginning to braid the ends of her hair.<br>"Why? You two have been together for five years."  
>"I'm still nervous, what if decides not to show up or he gets sick and we have to postpone the wedding?"<br>"Sam that is not going to happen," Carly promised her.  
>"So I just checked on the guys and we need to hurry up," Melanie said entering the room with Cameron, a friend of Sam's from the ballet.<br>"Start on her then," Carly said finishing the makeup. Melanie and Cameron put Sam's hair up in curlers to give her already curly hair a sort of bounce to it.  
>"What time is it?" Sam asked.<br>"Almost 3:15," Melanie said glancing at the clock on the wall.  
>"In forty-five minutes I'm going to be married to Freddie," Sam said breathing deeply.<br>"I told you he was adorable," Melanie said.  
>"The dress," Cameron said walking to where it was hanging on the back of the bathroom door. Sam stood up and removed her robe to step into the dress.<br>"Wow Sam you look hot," Carly said sounding surprised.  
>"Thanks Carl's, so do you," Sam said laughing. She stepped into the floor length dress and held it to her chest and Carly laced up the back.<br>"Oh Sam," Melanie said wiping a tear away from her eye.  
>"Please don't get all emotional on me sis," Sam pleaded.<br>"I'm fine," Melanie said.  
>"Let's get the rollers out," Carly said as they finished Sam's hair. At 3:50 Melanie placed the finishing touch on Sam's outfit: A veil hat that had been their grandmothers at her wedding. She was wearing a pair of Carly's pearls (borrowed), The veil (old), and light blue garter. As she exited the room with her bridesmaids she felt a small tugging in the pit of her stomach. She met Spencer, Colonial Shay, Brad, and Gibby at the door that opened to the sanctuary. Cameron went down the aisle first with Colonial Shay, then Melanie with Gibby, and finally Carly with Brad. Someone handed her a bouquet of purple orchids as Spencer slipped his arm through her, placing his hand on top of hers. He was the closest Sam had to a brother or father figure and was honored when Sam asked him to give her away.<br>"Ready kiddo?" He asked.  
>"I think so," she said slowly as she took a deep breath. As they walked down the aisle Sam was conscious of everyone standing and watching her.<br>"Spencer," she whispered feeling panicked.  
>"Yeah?" He whispered back.<br>"I think…"  
>"Yeah?" He asked again turning to look at her.<br>"I can't do this," she said stopping and pulling her back with him.  
>"Sam," Spencer said trying to pull her forward.<br>"Please Spencer," she said feeling as if she couldn't breathe. They stood there for a minute not moving as murmurs rolled up and down the pews. Sam looked toward the front and saw Freddie watching her with great concern.  
>"Crap," she said starring at him for a long while. She took another breath before grabbing Spencer's hand and practically dragging him to the end of the aisle where she let go and immedietly took Freddie's, feeling as though he was the only thing that could keep her calm.<br>"What happened?" He asked quietly.  
>"I just got dizzy is all," she said. Spencer awkwardly glanced between the two.<br>"Who gives this woman away?" The Priest asked.  
>"I do," Spencer said, before kissing Sam's cheek and patting Freddie on the back. "Remember what I told you," Spencer said giving Freddie a serious glare. Freddie gulped as he thought back to two weeks ago when Spencer had sat him down to have the talk about if he ever hurt Sam in any shape or form he would personally rip him out of existence in the most painful way possible. As the priest spoke of marriage as a sacred union Sam only looked at Freddie.<br>"Sam," she heard her voice being called. "Samantha?"  
>"Oh, yeah what?" She said looking over at the priest.<br>"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
>"Sure," she said.<br>"And Freddie do you take Sam to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold through sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, may death do you part?"  
>"I do," he said looking back at Sam trying to read what she was feeling.<br>"Bye the power vested in me, by the First Church of Seattle I now pronounce you man and wife. Freddie you may kiss your bride." Freddie leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Sam, his love, his everything, and now his wife. She kissed him back passionately until Brad wolf whistled. They pulled back laughing as the crowd clapped and cheered. Sam took Freddie's hand and raised them both high. They ran out of the church and towards their car which they had begged not be decorated but which of course was.  
>"See you at the reception," Carly called as they got in the car. Freddie waved as they drove off.<br>"Oh my God," Sam breathed when they were alone and driving down the highway.  
>"I know," he said turning and smiling at her.<br>"Freddie we need to make a quick detour," Sam said.  
>"Where?" He asked.<br>"There's just something I've always wanted to do that I can finally accomplish," she said with a smile. Ten minutes later they were in line at Wendy, her still in her wedding dress, and him in his suit (they had decided tux's were too formal).  
>"So you've always wanted to go get fast food in your wedding dress?" He asked sounding confused.<br>"Every little girl has their dreams," she argued.  
>"Excuse us," an elderly couple said getting their attention. "Is it your wedding day?"<br>"Why yes it is," Freddie said wrapping an arm around Sam.  
>"Congratulations," the woman said smiling excitedly. After ordering two chocolate mini malts they sat at a back table with everyone's eyes on them.<br>"I love you," Freddie said reaching across the table to take Sam's hand and kiss it.  
>"You're not that bad yourself nub," she responded finishing her malt.<br>"Should we head over to the reception?" Freddie asked checking his watch.  
>"Yeah," Sam said standing up. They drove to the hall where the reception was being held and were greeted by people asking what took so long and that were worried they'd gotten into an accident.<br>At around midnight most people had left and a few stragglers were dancing or helping clean up. Sam and Freddie were in the middle of the dance floor holding each other tightly.  
>"Did I mention you looked beautiful?" Freddie asked as he leaned closer to her ear.<br>"As a matter of fact you haven't," she said.  
>"Well, then you look beautiful," he said kissing her cheek then pulling back to kiss her lips.<br>"Could you get a room?" Carly asked from where she was dancing with Brad.  
>"I think we might," Freddie said winking at his wife.<em>


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing because if I did Brad would be back in the picture, come on Dan get that boy back. **

**Sam's 25 weeks pregnant**

**Chapter 12**

"This one's nice," Freddie said motioning to a crib.  
>"Just pick one," Sam said obviously tired.<br>"Sam this is a big decision, this is the crib our daughter is going to spend her first night at home in."  
>"She'll probably spend it with us in our bed trying to get her to stop crying," Sam said but Freddie wasn't listening and was running over to a rack of clothing.<br>"Oh my God Sam look at this!" He said holding up a galaxy wars onesie.  
>"No," Sam said. "There is no way in Hell I'm letting that touch my baby."<br>"I'm getting it," Freddie decided.  
>"Please no," Sam begged holding her hands together.<br>"She is going to look so cute in this," he said.  
>"Then you can take her out in it and lie about who the mother is." Sam continued down the aisle checking everything out but seeing nothing that would suit her child<br>"Wanna go to hardware heaven?" Freddie asked coming up behind her.  
>"Why would I willingly want to go into hardware heaven?"<br>"To pick a color to paint her room, it's still that beige color it was when we moved in."  
>" Fine," Sam said following him out of the store.<br>"Pink?" Freddie suggested as they picked up paint cards.  
>"You did not just ask me that," Sam said shaking her head in disbelief.<br>"Well what color do you want it to be?"  
>"Believe it or not I have been thinking about this for a while now," Sam said reaching for a card on the top row.<br>"No, we are not painting it meatball brown or black."  
>"No," she laughed, "the walls will be light purple with flowers drawn on the bottom like a garden." Freddie started laughing.<br>"What?" Sam demanded.  
>"Nothing," he said wiping his eyes, "you just really have thought about this."<br>"Well I'm not a completely terrible mother," Sam pulling out purple and brown cards.  
>"Make you a deal," Freddie said taking them from her. "I'll go home and get Spencer and Brad to help me paint it if you stay here and pick the furniture."<br>"Alone?" Sam asked.  
>"I'll ask Spencer if Sasha can come."<br>"Then I'll call Carly, food court?"  
>"Food court," he agreed taking her hand and after buying the cans of paint left for food. Carly met Sam there forty minutes later and Freddie left with the paint.<br>"Sasha will meet us in the store soon," Carly said checking her messages. Sam led her to the crib section and held out her arm.  
>"As godmother I am dubbing you the opportunity to choose the crib," Sam said.<br>"Godmother?" Carly asked looking up at her.  
>"Well of course," Sam said.<br>"Sam," Carly choked out throwing her arms around her neck and hugging her tightly.  
>"Alright Carls, will you please just pick one?" While Carly stood there looking them over Sam met Sasha at the door and the two looked at changing tables.<br>"Don't get a colored one," she warned. "It needs to be gender and color neutral, to use again if your next is a boy."  
>"Next?"<br>"I know you don't think you want another now but in a year or two you're going to miss the midnight wakeup calls." She decided on a plain one with drawers that matched the hardwood floor and came with a purple changing pad, and a dresser to match it.  
>"I picked one, and don't worry it was pretty cheap," Carly said. "But you'll have to choose the bedding." Sam chose dark purple bedding <strong>(pic in profile along with the crib).<br>**"Freddie's mom already got me a rocking chair, well it used to be in Freddie's room but it's nice," Sam said. They paid and the employee told them their delivery guys can have it delivered tomorrow. They returned to the Benson apartment to find three paint splattered men on the couch drinking.  
>"Hey babe," Brad said keeping his eyes on the football game they were watching.<br>"You look great hon," Spencer murmured cringing as the opposing team scored.  
>"I love you," Freddie said not bothering to turn around.<br>"Did you finish Sam asked kneeling beside Freddie trying to get his attention.  
>"wha? Oh yeah check it out," he said waving her off to the other room.Sam entered, followed by Carly and Sasha and was surprised how nice the paint job looked.<br>"Oh flowers," Carly gushed bending down.  
>"Don't touch anything," Freddie warned, "wet paint."<br>"I know that Freddie," Carly sighed standing up.  
>"It looks amazing," Sam said hugging Freddie's side and leaning her head against his chest.<br>"Thank you," he said pressing a kiss to her temple.  
>"You guys need to stop being so cute," Carly said walking out of the room.<br>"Really," Sasha agreed.

The next day Sam sat cross legged on the floor of the nursery on Freddie's laptop as he tried to no avail to put the crib together.  
>"Do you need some help?" She asked looking up from the screen.<br>"No," he growled, "I can do this."  
>"Alright," Sam said logging on to face book. Her last profile picture had been from the wedding and she wasn't sure what to change it to. She looked through the pictures on the laptop and found a cute one of her and Freddie at Thanksgiving together. She changed the picture and decided to poke some fun at Freddie. She clicked on a post for Freddie's wall and typed: Wow Freddie, are you man handling that crib or is it man handling you? Immediately Carly commented: Aw that's too cute, it didn't look that hard though. Maybe we should assemble it.<br>"Carly says you're a failure," Sam said to Freddie.  
>"Almost done," he said. Sam set down the laptop and walked over to her husband who was screwing in the last leg.<br>"Actually this looks pretty good," she said.  
>"Hold on," he said finding the bedding and putting it in wrong. Sam sighed and fixed it.<br>"I have a finishing touch," she said leaving the room and returning with a stick with leaves hanging from it.  
>"What's that?" Freddie asked.<br>"My dad made it for me before I was born, hung it over my crib," she explained. Freddie took it from her and hung it over the crib for her. He stepped back and slipped an arm around her waist as they admired it. Sam leaned against Freddie and smiled.  
>"I've been thinking of names lately," she told him.<br>"Oh yeah?" He asked turning to look at her.  
>"Lucy," she said.<br>"Lucy?" He asked thinking about it for a minute.  
>"You don't like it?" Sam asked.<br>"No I do," he said.  
>"What names did you like?"<br>"Abigail," he said.  
>"Lucy Abigail Benson," Sam said trying it out, "I kind of like it."<br>"Me too," Freddie said.

**I know I did a horrible job describing some things so check my profile to links to pictures and please comment. Also if you have any ideas for little chapters I'd love to hear them. I came up with the name Lucy because my roommate and I were talking about what we would name our children and I said Abigail and she said Lucy and I put them together and thought it had a nice ring to it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing **

**Sam's 27 weeks pregnant and it's Christmas time because Christmas time rocks! I'm Jewish by the way but Christmas is still awesome**

Chapter 13

"How long a drive?" Sam asked for the fifth time since Freddie brought up the idea of them going to his uncle's for the annual Benson Christmas party.  
>"Four hours," he said once again.<br>"Four hours? Just to see your family?"  
>"Yes Sam," he said.<br>"Freddie," she whined.  
>"Please Sam?" He asked kneeling beside the couch and holding his hands together. She sighed.<br>"Fine, we can go to your Benson Family whatever," she said.  
>"Thank you," he said moving to kiss her.<br>"Whatever, are you going to make dinner or what?"  
>"On it," he said walking into the kitchen and began boiling some water for spaghetti. Sam looked back down at her phone and continued playing temple run. A knock came on the door and before Freddie could answer it Carly barged in with a dress in her arms.<br>"Sam, they just arrived," she said excitedly jumping down next to Sam and shaking her.  
>"What did?" Sam asked obviously confused.<br>"The bridesmaid's dresses," Carly said, "try yours on." She handed her the dress and smiled patiently.  
>"It takes a lot of effort to get off the couch," Sam said placing a hand on her stomach. Carly stood up and pulled Sam up. Sam groaned as she took the dress and headed to the bedroom.<br>"Try it on with heels!"Carly called after her. "So what are you up to daddy?" Carly asked walking towards Freddie.  
>"It makes me really uncomfortable when you call me that," Freddie said stirring the pasta. "Someone's going to be calling you that very soon," Carly said in a sing songy voice.<br>"You mean in like a year," Freddie said, "can you check the meatballs?"  
>"Microwave?" Carly asked.<br>"Nah, they're in the oven," he said.  
>"Why?" Carly asked opening the oven.<br>"Because they taste better that way," he shrugged getting a strainer out. "You wanna stay for dinner?"  
>"Please," Carly said a bit too quickly.<br>"Where's Brad?"  
>"Working late," Carly said taking out the meatballs.<br>"Again?" Freddie asked.  
>"Yeah," Carly said.<br>"Carly Shay!" Sam screamed from the bedroom. Carly entered to find Sam standing in front of the mirror in her dress looking utterly irritated.  
>"Aw you look so pretty," Carly gushed.<br>"I look so fat!" Sam screamed at her.  
>"No you do not."<br>"Yes I do and I can barely wear these heals because my feet are swollen and my back hurts and my boobs are crazy huge!"  
>"Those aren't all bad things," Carly said.<br>"Shut up!" Sam said pushing past her and falling back on the bed. "You looked pretty at my wedding, why couldn't you return the favor?"  
>"So you don't like the dress?" Carly asked sitting beside her.<br>"The dress is fine," Sam said resting her hands on her stomach, "I'm not."  
>"I'm sorry," Carly said.<br>"Why? Nothing wrong, I'm supposed to be happy Carly."  
>"But you're not," Carly stated.<br>"Every time I walk past the nursery or feel her kick or hear Freddie talk about it I just feel like something's wrong."  
>"We're not in high school, we're adults Sam, and we're doing adult things like getting married and having kids."<br>"I know that Carly it's just-"  
>"You're scared," Carly stated.<br>"No," Sam argued.  
>"Yes you are and it's okay," Carly said.<br>"Do you guys want dinner?" Freddie asked through the door.  
>"We'll be there in a minute," Sam called back standing up. And walking to the bathroom grabbing some clothes. She changed back into her jeans and sweater and joined Carly and Freddie in the kitchen.<br>"Hey," Freddie greeted her with a kiss before holding out her chair to her.  
>"You're being suspiciously nice," Sam noted taking a seat.<br>"I'm always nice you just never pay attention," he said sitting down and serving the spaghetti.  
>"I have something to tell you guys," Carly announced once they were all eating.<br>"Yeah?" Sam asked.  
>"We're moving the wedding to January instead of February," Carly began.<br>"Why?" Freddie asked.  
>"Well Brad got a new job offer and he starts February 3rd."<br>"And?" Sam asked.  
>"It's in San Francisco," Carly said quietly.<br>"What?" Sam asked dropping her fork.  
>"You're moving?" Freddie asked glancing between the two girls.<br>"Yeah," Carly said looking down.  
>"But…Carly," Sam pleaded biting her lip.<br>"We'll still see each other," Carly promised trying to keep Sam from crying.  
>"But…" Sam trailed off.<br>"It's only a yearlong contract, we'll probably be back before Lucy's first birthday," Carly said.  
>"I think it's a great opportunity," Freddie interjected. Truthfully he hated the idea that two of his closest friends were moving away at one of the most important moments of his life.<br>"Thank you," Carly said.  
>"Yeah, great," Sam said looking down at her plate.<br>"Please don't be mad Sam," Carly said.  
>"I'm not," she said forcing a smile, "I think it's great too, really."<br>"Really?"  
>"Yes," Sam said standing up and clearing away the plates even though no one was close to being finished. She loaded the dishwasher for the first time in…ever that Freddie could remember.<br>"I'm going to bed," Sam said walking towards her room as Freddie and Carly continued sitting at the table.  
>"Do you think she's alright?" Carly whispered to Freddie once the door was closed.<br>"No," he said sadly, "I should go check on her."  
>""I'm gonna head out, wedding stuff," Carly said grabbing her coat.<br>"Bye," Freddie said hugging her.  
>"See ya," she said leaving. Freddie entered the bedroom slowly to find Sam sitting on the edge of the bed flipping through a photo album.<br>"Whatcha got there?" Freddie asked sitting beside his wife.  
>"Just some pictures," she said quietly.<br>"Mind if I take a look with you?" She shrugged and handed it to him. He opened it and the first picture was of Sam and Carly when they were seven.  
>"Look how little you both were," he said laughing then noticing Sam's glare he gingerly placed a hand on her stomach. "That was not a fat joke." She sighed and turned the page for him, there were photo's from their first Icarly. It continued with more pictures of the three of them through Junior High and High School. The first time Sam and Freddie tried dating then when they got back together for good. There were some of Carly and Brad in senior year then the four at prom. Between a picture of Sam and Freddie's engagement party and Sam and Carly at the mall was a small still of Sam, Melanie, and their mom when they were little. Freddie guessed they were only two or three when it was taken.<br>"My dad took that," Sam pointed out, "right before he left."  
>"Which one's you?" Freddie asked.<br>"You guess, the one in the pink dress or the one in oversized t-shirt?"  
>"You look adorable," Freddie said. The book continued on with picture of Sam and Freddie's wedding then the honeymoon. Pictures of them in their new apartment, and ones of Brad and Carly standing awkwardly in a posed picture by the fireplace, Spencer's idea. The last was one Sam had stuck in from her last ultrasound. It was a pretty clear picture actually, Freddie could make out her face and a hand and smiled to himself.<br>"There are so many blank pages," Sam noted sadly.  
>"Just because Carly won't be here doesn't mean we won't fill them," Freddie said. "I'm telling you, we'll take so many pictures of the baby we'll need another album.<br>"I guess," Sam said closing it.  
>"It'll be okay," Freddie said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his chest.<br>"Yeah," she sighed closing her eyes. Maybe. 


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing, at all**

**Chapter 13**

Sam opened her eyes slowly and it took her a minute to remember where she was. They were driving back to Seattle after spending hours at Freddie's uncle's house with fifty of his cousins. It was still Christmas Eve but for the time they spent there Sam felt like it should already be Christmas. It was 11:30 when they pulled into the parking lot of Bushwell, 11:45 when they crawled into bed, and 6 AM Christmas morning when Spencer called asking where they were. Freddie showered and got dressed; letting Sam sleep later, and gathered the gifts they'd gotten their friends.  
>"Sammy," he whispered shaking her lightly as she fluttered her eyes open.<br>"What time is it?" She groaned hiding her face in the pillow.  
>"Almost seven, we have to go to Spencer's," he said sitting beside her.<br>"No," she said. "No way, yesterday you made me spend hours with your relatives and it's not even seven in the morning. I'm pregnant Freddie," she whined.  
>"So?"<br>"It's an excuse for something," she argued.  
>"Please get up," he said tickling her shoulder blade.<br>"Fredward Benson," she squealed sitting up.  
>"Yes dear?"<br>"Get out of my bedroom," she ordered with a stern look on her face.  
>"It's my bedroom," he argued crossing his arms.<br>"Out," she said standing up and pushing him off the bed.  
>"Just get dressed," he said walking down the hall. He stopped halfway to the kitchen and peered into the nursery. He stood in the hallway and took in the sight of it. The crib, the mobile Sam loved so dearly, the name plaque that Carly had elegantly painted "Lucy". He gulped as he tried to imagine a baby lying in the crib or Sam sitting in the rocking chair singing to her. And then he was scared as he thought of every possible thing that could go wrong, if something happened to the baby, if something happened to Sam. He felt dizzy as he thought about it, he couldn't bear the idea of losing his daughter, but losing Sam…he couldn't think of it. He shut the door and sat on the couch thinking until Sam entered. She was wearing dark jeans and a red sweater with a reindeer on it<br>"Don't you dare make fun of me Freddie Benson," she warned as she stood in front of him.  
>"Sam," his tone was serious as he looked up at her.<br>"What's wrong?" She asked kneeling in front of him.  
>"I love you," he said taking her hands in his.<br>"I love you too," she said trying to figure out why he was looking at her like that.  
>"I'm sorry," he said moving his hands to pull her to him as he buried his face in her shoulder.<br>"Oh my God Freddie who died?" Sam asked sounding scared.  
>"No one," he said laughing a little.<br>"Are you okay?" She asked as he pulled away and held her face in his hands.  
>"Yeah," he nodded. She stood up slowly and offered him her hand. He gratefully took it and stood up as well. He grabbed the bag of presents and followed her out the door. The drive to Spencer's was awkward to say the least.<br>"We're here," Sam announced as she undid her seatbelt.  
>"Yup," Freddie said opening his door and moving to the back seat to retrieve the gifts. Sam slung her purse over her shoulder and extracted herself from the car. She reached the front door before Freddie and was greeted by Brad who looked even more tired than her.<br>"Geez what happened to you?" Sam asked.  
>"You look lovely too," Brad said rolling his eyes.<br>"They're here!" Sam heard a small voice from inside, "can we open them yet?"  
>"Patience," Sasha said. "You two better get in here!" Freddie came up behind Sam and walked past her to the living room. They were greeted with a swarm of Merry Christmas', hugs, and kisses.<br>"Sit by me Aunt Sam," Allie said pulling her by the hand to the couch. Sam sat down carefully beside the little girl and rubbed her stomach soothingly as Lucy began to kick. Freddie looked over at her and gave her a concerned look. She noticed his expression and smiled at him.  
>"Carly gets to play elf this year," Spencer declared bouncing John on his shoulder.<br>"Yay!" Carly said jumping off Brad's lap and putting on her Santa hat. She picked up a few packages and distributed them accordingly.  
>"Here's one for Allie…and Sasha…ooh one for Freddie…Carly…Brad…Spence…another for Allie…John…Sam," she handed Sam a small package which read. <em>To Sam, Love Carly. <em>She opened the wrapping carefully then the box and began to tear up.  
>"What?" Freddie asked noticing her expression. Sam picked up the hand carved wood plate with Lucy written in delicate letters.<br>"Thanks Carly," she said hugging her friend.  
>"You're welcome," Carly said sitting back down to open her present from Spencer. An hour later after all the presents were opened Carly and Brad left to finish come last minute wedding details and Sasha was watching Miracle on 31st Street with Allie and John.<br>"I think we're gonna head out," Freddie told Spencer.  
>"Aw really?"<br>"Yeah, Merry Christmas," he said hugging his old friend.  
>"Merry Christmas Spence," Sam said hugging him after.<br>"Do you still have that crush on me?" Spencer asked.  
>"What?" Freddie asked.<br>"Nothing," Sam said winking at Spencer. Freddie and Sam walked down the street hand in hand until they reached the car.  
>"Merry Christmas," Sam said turning to her husband.<br>"Merry Christmas," he said brining his lips to meet hers.  
>"Get a room," Spencer called from the still open doorway of his house. <p>

**So do you hate me for taking this long, because I hate me. Please don't stop reading I'll try to get more chapters up soon. In the meantime if you want to check out my tumblr it's on my profile. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I own nothing, at all**

**Chapter 15 **

_Sam's 30 weeks pregnant and its almost time for the wedding, Carly and Brad's, if you haven't been following the story. Also thanks so much for all of your awesome reviews! You people make me smile _

"This is a disaster!" Carly cried rushing into the Benson's living room, dragging Brad behind her.  
>"What is?" Sam asked from where she was sitting on the couch, Freddie on the floor leaning against her legs, don't ask why.<br>"The flower order got messed up, do you know what we're having instead of orchids? Daisies, Sam! Who has daisies at their wedding?"  
>"Cool people?" Sam offered.<br>"I'm getting married in less than a week and everything's falling apart," she cried sitting beside Sam and hugging her best friend.  
>"Shh, it's okay Carls. You still have a super hot groom and an amazing maid of honor…what more do you need?"<br>"You're right," she said sitting up and wiping her eyes, "I'm being stupid. Now how are you?"  
>"We're good," Sam said stroking her growing stomach.<br>"My God daughters not giving you any trouble, is she?" Carly asked.  
>"No," Freddie answered, "but her mother wakes me up every time she kicks and that kid could be a soccer player."<br>"Aw," Carly gushed.  
>"This is a super cute moment and all," Brad interjected, "but I need Freddie for the tux fittings like now."<br>"Let's go," Freddie said standing, kissing Sam, patting her stomach, and following Brad out the door.  
>"So how does it feel?" Sam asked once they were alone.<br>"How does what feel?" Carly asked.  
>"You're about to get married and start a new life in a new place," Sam said.<br>"I'm excited about the marriage part…" Carly trailed off.  
>"It'll be fun," Sam promised, "you'll meet new people and forget about your old friends back here."<br>"Sorry Sam, but you're pretty unforgettable," Carly told her.  
>"Well you aren't that bad yourself Shay," Sam said lightly punching her in the shoulder.<br>"Actually I've been thinking about-"  
>"wait," Sam said grabbing her arm and looking past her with a concentrated look on her face.<br>"What?" Carly asked.  
>"I don't know," Sam said holding her stomach with her free hand.<br>"Is it the baby?" Carly asked.  
>"I don't know, it doesn't feel like a kick it's more-ow-" she cried doubling over.<br>"Sam!" Carly cried.  
>"I'm fine," Sam told her.<br>"No you're not, I think I should take you to the hospital," Carly said already reaching for her purse.  
>"Don't be ridiculous, we need to work on the wedding," Sam said.<br>"I think you're a little more important than the wedding," Carly said.  
>"Carly please, it's just Braxton Hicks, they're not real contractions."<br>"But Sam," Carly said.  
>"Really I'm-" but she was cut off by another sharp pain.<br>"I'm talking you to the hospital," Carly said standing and helping her friend up.  
>"You should call Freddie," Carly suggested as they drove.<br>"No," Sam said, "let's wait until we know if this is for real or not before I worry him." Carly glanced over at her friend who had her eyes closed and brow furrowed. Once they arrived at the hospital Sam was taken to an examination room and Carly sat outside wondering if she should call Freddie or not. Twenty minutes later her phone dinged with a text from Freddie. It was a picture of him and Brad in their tuxes looking very formal.  
>"Aw man, now I have to tell him," Carly said dialing his number.<br>"What up C Shay?" He answered.  
>"Where are you guys?" She asked.<br>"Leaving the Fancy Fiddler," he answered.  
>"Alright don't freak out but I'm at the hospital because-"<br>"What?" Freddie practically shouted into the phone.  
>"I wasn't going to call you because Sam didn't think anything was really wrong but I've been waiting for like a half hour and I'm really nervous and I'm talking really fast. Are you getting any of this?"<br>"We'll be right there," he said before hanging up. _  
><em>"Great, now Sam's going to kill me," Carly said slouching back in the seat.  
>"Carly," Brad called to her as he and Freddie entered.<br>"Hey," she said standing and hugging her fiancé tightly.  
>"Where's Sam?" Freddie asked looking around.<br>"In some room, they told me to wait out here," she said.  
>"Excuse me," Freddie said to the receptionist, "my wife came in a while ago, Sam Puckett-Benson- Sam Benson. She's about this high, blonde, pregnant…"<br>"Just take a seat please," she said gesturing to the waiting area.  
>"Yeah but I'm her husband and-"<br>"Take a seat please," she repeated. Freddie sunk into the seat beside Brad and ran a hand through his hair. Ten minutes later Sam walked down the hallway and found the three waiting.  
>"What the hell?" She asked.<br>"Sam," Freddie jumped up and reached her in three long strides. He held her tightly.  
>"What are you doing here?" She asked.<br>"Why didn't you call me?" He asked pressing his face against her cheek.  
>"Because nothing was wrong," she answered.<br>"I'm sorry but you were taking a while and I got scared," Carly told her.  
>"Well I'm fine so can we please go home?" Sam asked as Freddie released her.<br>"Yeah," he said wrapping an arm around her back as they walked to the elevator.  
>"You're all a bunch of spazzes, you know that right?" Sam asked.<br>"We know," they answered in unison

_I know it's short and I'm sorry but I just wanted to get something out there because I think the next chapter may take me a while. Special thanks to _anonymusawesomeness for being my 20th reviewer. Keep em' coming…please_  
><em>


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16, this is 16 isn't it?

Anyway I don't own anything and I have been super pleased with all the reviews lately, you're all amazingly amazing!

Chapter 16

Carly rolled onto her side and yawned into the early morning air. She could see Sam fast asleep in the twin bed beside her and smiled. She got up, careful not to wake her friend, and ventured into Spencer's kitchen. She turned on the coffee maker and checked the time: 6:14. She sat at the island and ran a hand through her tangled hair. She poured herself a cup of coffee, added cream and two sugars then headed to the guest bathroom. She took a long bubble bath then washed her hair in the shower. A knock came on the door when she was blow drying her hair.  
>"Carly?" Sasha called from the other side of the door.<br>"Hold on," Carly said putting down the blow-dryer and opening the door. "What's up?"  
>"How long have you been awake?" Sasha asked.<br>"Two hours," Carly said checking the clock on the wall.  
>"Sweetie the wedding isn't for hours, you're going to be so tired later."<br>"I literally cannot sleep Sasha, I'm getting married today!" She squealed.  
>"I know," she laughed, "do you want me to wake up Sam?"<br>"Are you offering to wake Sam up? Pregnant Sam?" Carly asked sounding shocked.  
>"You know we should just let her sleep, come to the kitchen when you're finished. Spencer has a surprise for you," Sasha winked closing the door. Carly finished her hair and walked into the kitchen to find her father sitting at the counter.<br>"Daddy!" Carly cried as she ran to hug her father.  
>"How's my little girl?" Her father asked kissing her cheek.<br>"Spence said you weren't coming in till three," she said.  
>"You're brother's a filthy liar," her father laughed hugging her again.<br>"I missed you so much," Carly told him.  
>"I know, I'm sorry about not coming home for Christmas."<br>"It's okay daddy," Carly said wiping a tear from her eye.  
>"Where's Sam?"<br>"Sleeping," Carly said pulling back.  
>"Well I should let you get ready for your big day," he said.<br>"I'll see you soon," Carly promised, pressing a kiss to his head before skipping off to her room. She heard Sam's voice through the door and stopped in the hall.  
>"No," Sam's hushed voice said. "I know…yeah…I miss you too…really?...fine…I love you too."<br>"Was that Mel?" Carly asked walking in.  
>"Freddie," Sam said.<br>"You've been apart for less than 12 hours," Carly said.  
>"Oh shut up," Sam said tossing a pillow at her.<br>"I'm just saying, that baby is going to have some severe separation anxiety," Carly said.

Meanwhile:

Brad blinked his eyes open and looked around the room trying to remember where he was. He could smell coffee grinds heard someone humming. He sat up and twisted his neck to find Freddie standing in his kitchen talking on the phone.  
>"I love you," he heard him say, "see you later."<br>"What time is it?" Brad asked rubbing the back of his neck.  
>"Almost nine," Freddie said walking over and handing him a mug of coffee. Brad took it graciously, hoping it would wake him up.<br>"Who was that on the phone?"  
>"Sam," Freddie said.<br>"What'd she have to say?"  
>"Carly's been up for hours," Freddie told him.<br>"Yeah I bet," Brad said with a laugh.  
>"How are you feeling?" Freddie asked.<br>"Nervous," Brad admitted.  
>"Well I'm going to shower," Freddie said standing.<br>"Alright man," Brad said finishing his coffee. He got up and walked around the apartment, admiring the homey atmosphere. The pictures of Sam and Freddie as well as their families, books he knew were Freddie's, paintings he knew Sam picked out. He wandered down the hallway and peered into Lucy's nursery. He was happy for his friends, knowing they were more excited about the baby then either let on. He noted that they had hung the name plaque Carly made next to the crib and smiled. Freddie's office/ Sam's studio was across from the nursery, where Freddie worked from home some days and Sam painted. There was an oversized armchair in the corner and he thought of his friends, whom he knew were two very different people when they were alone, curled up together.  
>He couldn't wait until him and Carly were like that, when the honeymoon stage was over and they got serious about their lives and were just…familiar. He envied Freddie, the way he could barely go twelve hours without seeing his wife and constantly checked his phone just to see the picture of her he set as his background. He went back to the kitchen and saw two suits hanging in dry cleaning bags from the wall. He let out a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.<br>"Let's do this," he said

"Are you ready to head over? We have a lot to do," Sasha said knocking on the girls' door.  
>"Yup," Carly said bounding out of the room, her dress neatly folded in its bag on her arm. She was wearing grey yoga pants a tight pink tank top, Sam on the other hand was wearing polka dotted pajama bottoms and an elbow length green t shirt.<br>"Why'd you get all dressed up?" Sam asked Sasha who was in a floral dress and heals.  
>"I wanted to," she shrugged.<br>"But you're just going to change later," Sam argued.  
>"I just wanted to wear this dress," Sasha growled.<br>"Alright," both girls said in unison. Sasha drove to the church, Carly in the passenger twiddling her thumbs nervously. They arrived at the church at noon, hours before the wedding to prepare. An elderly woman opened the bridal suite for them and Carly sat in front of the vanity and studied herself. She looked older she thought, grown up. She looked over at Sam who was leaning against the door, a hand over her stomach and a far off look on her face. Sam, she thought, Sam was more grown up than me.  
>"Whatcha thinking about kiddo?" Sam asked when she noticed her starring.<br>"Nothing," Carly said shaking her head.  
>"Look what I found ladies," Sasha said walking in with a bottle of champagne.<br>"The two of us can not drink that whole thing," Carly argued but was already pouring herself a glass.  
>"Fine, I see how it is," Sam said holding up her hands in defeat, "let's all make fun of the pregnant woman."<br>"You want a glass?" Carly asked waving the bottle in front of her.  
>"No," Sam said, "I don't care much for champagne."<br>"I bet you really want a bottle of whiskey right now don't you?" Sasha asked.  
>"I'm not a cowboy," Sam said.<br>"Where's Wendy and Lita?" Carly asked looking around.  
>"They said she'd meet us here," Sam said looking at her watch.<br>"I'm here, I'm here," Wendy said bursting through the door. Wendy hadn't changed much since high school; she looked pretty much the same as always save for her business women attire.  
>"You seen Lita?" Carly asked her.<br>"Not recently," Wendy said dropping her coat on the couch.  
>"We should start on hair," Sasha said pulling a curling iron out of her big bag of wonder. She began carefully curling each strand of hair and spraying enough hairspray to suffocate the city. Lita waltzed in at about a quarter after 2 when Sam was doing Carly's makeup and Sasha was doing Wendy's hair.<br>"Sorry Carls, rehearsal ran late as always," she said, her and Carly performed together at the Seattle Theatre Company.  
>"Try on your dress," Carly instructed.<br>"These are so cute," Lita squealed as she pulled the short black dress over her small frame.  
>"Done," Sam said adding the last stroke of blush to Carly's cheeks. "Take a look." Carly turned nervously and felt her breath catch in her throat at her reflection. She was stunning; there was no other word for it. She looked over at her best friend and the two shared a wordless look.<br>"I'll do Sam's make up," Wendy said pulling her to a chair and grabbing the supplies she needed. After everyone's hair and makeup was finished and the bridesmaids had all changed into their dresses Carly needed to get dressed. Sasha and Lita helped her into the gown and Sam placed the veil on her head. A knock came on the door and Sam opened it to reveal Colonel Shay. He was in uniform, very handsome, Carly thought.  
>"I have something for the bride," he announced pulling a jewelry box out of his pocket.<br>"Daddy," Carly said feeling herself about to cry.  
>"It was your mothers," he said opening the box to reveal a simple necklace. The chain was short and silver and a diamond pendant hung with a blue stone atop it.<br>"It's beautiful," Carly said.  
>"Well I figured it was old and blue and you can borrow it for now until I officially give it to you later," he said.<br>"Thank you," she whispered hugging him tightly. She spun around so her father could clasp it around her neck and shivered involuntarily as the cold chain touched her skin.  
>"Well I should go check back with the boys," he said placing a kiss on his daughters head, "I'll see you soon."<br>"Yeah," Carly said smiling.

"Man," Brad said as he looked himself over in the mirror, "I do rock this bowtie."  
>"Well bowties are cool," Freddie said.<br>"Very true," Spencer concurred.  
>"You boys almost ready?" Colonel Shay asked from the doorway.<br>"Yup," Brad said, "how was Carly."  
>"Well she didn't seem as nervous as your wife did," he said gesturing to Freddie.<br>"Yeah," Spencer laughed, "we all had bets going on how long you too would last."  
>"We had those since junior year," Brad corrected.<br>"We weren't even together then," Freddie said.  
>"Yes you were," all three men said in unison.<br>"Come on we're gonna be late," Freddie said adjusting his tie one last time before heading out the door. Brad took his place at the altar, the other men, save for Colonel Shay, stood behind him. The organ began to play and Brad looked anxiously towards the doors. He saw his grandmother smiling at him from her seat on the first row and he winked at her. Wendy and Lita walked the aisle first, looking radiant in their dresses. Sasha walked down next holding John, the ring bearer. Freddie looked up at the sight of his wife and got a little déjà vu. He smiled at her and mouthed, "gorgeous", she rolled her eyes but smiled still. She looked beautiful, of course he had to think that, but it was so true. Allie skipped down the aisle throwing rose petals and stopped in front of her father who guided her to her position. Everyone rose as Carly and her father began their walk. Brad's eyes widened and his palms began to sweat. Oh man, he was supposed to hold Carly's hands but now his were all wet. He nervously rubbed his hands on his sides and straightened up. Carly reached him after what seemed like hours and took his hand.  
>"Hey," he whispered.<br>"Hey," she said.

Sam and Freddie watched Brad and Carly dance with their niece and nephew from a table. The reception had just started, and unlike them the newlyweds were on time.  
>"I think I'll miss them," Sam said resting her head on Freddie's shoulder.<br>"You think?" He asked.  
>"Shut up," she said.<br>"Did I tell you how beautiful you looked tonight?" Freddie asked her.  
>"Only twice," she said.<br>"Do you want to hear it again?" He asked.  
>"It wouldn't hurt."<br>"You look beautiful," he told her kissing the side of her head.  
>"Mrs. Benson," Spencer said approaching the couple, "may I have this dance?"<br>"If you're sure you want to," Sam agreed as he reached out a hand to help her up. The two slow danced to the next song and Freddie headed to the bar.  
>"Fredward Benson?" Asked a voice behind him.<br>"Missy," he whispered immediately recognizing the red head behind him. She was wearing an extremely low cut red dress and pumps.  
>"How are you?" She asked.<br>"I'm well, and you?"  
>"Great," she said reaching past him to retrieve her drink from the bar.<br>"I didn't know you were invited," he said.  
>"We've gotten over our high school dramas Freddie, well some of us did," she said glancing back towards where Spencer was dancing wildly and Sam was laughing at him. "Are they together now?"<br>"No, actually Sam and I got married a few months ago," he said.  
>"Well you two have been busy," she noted. Freddie laughed nervously and tried to avert his eyes to anything but her cleavage.<br>"Freddie!" Carly called running up to him.  
>"Sorry Missy, but the bride needs a dance with the best man," she said pulling him towards the dance floor.<br>"Thank you," he said.  
>"My dad made me invite her," Carly explained.<br>"Ah," he said spinning her around and making her dress twirl.  
>"I'm really happy for you Carls," he told her.<br>"We're coming back," she told him, "after the honeymoon. Did you really think I'd miss the birth of my goddaughter?"  
>"I suppose not," Freddie smiled.<br>"I guess this is really happening," Carly said sadly looking over at her husband who was spinning around with Allie.  
>"What is?"<br>"We're growing up Freddie," she said.  
>"It's not a bad thing," he reminded her.<br>"No," she said, "it isn't."


	17. Chapter 17

_What's this? I'm updating within a week? I know, I'm shocked too, I guess I just have a lot of free time on my hands._

_Sam is 32 weeks pregnant, Carly and Brad are on their honeymoon. _

Chapter 17

Melanie pulled her coat tighter around herself as she checked the address on her phone again. She looked back up at the house, this was it. She wished she wasn't alone, but if she had told Carter he wouldn't have let her come and Sam would have been mad. She mustered up her courage and neared the front door and rang the bell. A minute later a woman answered and gave her a quizzical look. She looked to be in her early forties, her short brown hair was in a mom haircut and her brow furrowed.  
>"Can I help you?" She asked.<br>"Is Robert Puckett here?" Melanie asked.  
>"Robert Brown?" The woman asked.<br>"Yes, or course," Melanie said not surprised her father had changed his name.  
>"Come in," the woman said beckoning Melanie inside and checking to see if anyone was behind her. "Now I don't know what trouble he's in but he is a good man and-"<br>"I'm not here for that," Melanie said cutting her off, "I just wanted to speak to him." The woman glanced at her nervously before disappearing to another room. Melanie studied the pictures on the walls, there were three children, all boys with their parents.  
>"What do you want?" A voice asked from behind her, causing her to jump.<br>"I'm sorry," Melanie said turning around and feeling herself stumble a bit as she saw the man's face. Same blue eyes, same brown hair only thinning a bit, same tall lean build.  
>"What do you want?" He repeated looking her over.<br>"Are you Robert Puckett?" She asked.  
>"Puckett? Who are you?"<br>"Melanie," she whispered. His face softened for a moment, but then he straightened his posture and crossed his arms.  
>"What are you doing here?" He asked.<br>"I'm not really sure," she admitted.  
>"Your mother would not want you here," he told her.<br>"She's dead."  
>"What?"<br>"Mom died in a car accident a few months ago," she told him slowly.  
>"I'm sorry, I didn't know," he told her after a moment of silence.<br>"Of course you didn't, you've been hiding out here all this time."  
>"How did you even find me?" He asked.<br>"It wasn't easy," she shrugged.  
>"Your sister," he said as if he had just noticed there was only one twin among him, "how is she?"<br>"Sam's fine," Melanie told him, "actually I wanted you to have this." She rummaged through her purse and pulled out a folded picture and handed it to her father. He took it hesitantly and opened it. It was Melanie, Sam, and Pam Puckett on Sam's wedding day. Pam was in the middle with an arm around each daughter.  
>"Is that…?" he trailed off pointing to the bride.<br>"That's Sam," she said.  
>"You both look beautiful, I wish I had known," he said.<br>"They're expecting a baby soon, a girl," Melanie told him, "not that it would matter much to you, seeing as you have a new family now," she gestured to the photos on the wall.  
>"Melanie-" he reached out to touch her but she jumped back and looked towards the door.<br>"I shouldn't have come, I'm sorry," she said heading out the door.  
>"Melanie!" He called after her as she ran to the car and drove off in tears.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

_Sorry this took some time, I still don't own Icarly_

_But this takes place around the same time as the last chapter_

Chapter 18

Freddie and Sam walked hand in hand through the park, something they never did. But Freddie decided not to question her when Sam suggested they go to the park. He glanced over at her; she had her hair in a messy bun held up by a clip with some strands falling out. Her cheeks were pink due to the climate but she was smiling. She was wearing jeans and a plaid top with only a cardigan over it. He himself was in his coat, terrified she would get hypothermia.  
>"Are you sure you're not cold?" Freddie asked for the tenth time since they had stepped out of the building.<br>"Yes," she said becoming exasperated with him.  
>"There's snow on the ground Sam," he pointed out.<br>"Man up," she replied.  
>"Carly and Brad are getting back tonight," he said changing the subject.<br>"They're only staying a month though," Sam said sadly.  
>"Hey," he said moving to wrap his arm around her shoulders, "who needs them?"<br>"Us," she said.  
>"Oh yeah…"<br>"We should do something," Sam said suddenly sounding excited.  
>"We are doing something."<br>"No, something fun," she told him.  
>"This was your idea," he reminded her.<br>"Well it was a stupid idea, I'm pregnant Freddie, you can't take anything I say seriously."  
>"What do you want to do?" He asked.<br>"Let's go see a movie," she decided after a moment.  
>"Alright."<br>"At that drive-in that plays old movies."  
>"Okay," he said, "but can we go home and get you a coat first?"<br>"Fine," she said rolling her eyes as they walked back to the apartment.

"You okay?" Brad asked glancing over at Carly who was gripping the arms of her seat way too tightly.  
>"Peachy," she answered with a deep breath.<br>"Babe it's gonna be fine," he said picking up her right hand and intertwining their fingers.  
>"It's just that-"<br>"You don't like planes, it's okay," he said.  
>"I just wanna get home," Carly said.<br>"It won't be our home for much longer."  
>"Seattle will always be my home," Carly said.<br>"We won't be gone that long," Brad promised as he raised his arm to rest around her. Carly rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes trying to concentrate on the beat of his heart rather than the jerks of the plane.

Freddie and Sam sat curled up on top of a blanket on the grass in front of their car. _The Swiss Family Robinson _was playing on a huge projector but Freddie was more interested in his wife than the film. Sam was resting against him watching the movie, her whole face shining in the moonlight. Freddie was absentmindedly stroking her growing stomach, she didn't seem to mind. Freddie could remember coming here with his parents when he was little, that is until his father filed for divorce and moved to Michigan. His mother would sit in a lawn chair reading while his father sat on the grass with him in his lap. Every now and then he would catch his parents sharing quick glances at each other. That was the last time he remembered them being happy together, before she became neurotic and overprotective and he left.  
>He wanted to bring his daughter here, but instead of it being the last time they were happy, it would be one of the firsts.<br>"Have you been paying attention at all?" Sam asked taking him from his thoughts.  
>"I've read the book four times," he shrugged.<br>"Well it's a good movie," Sam said. Just then her phone rang causing murmurs from the other cars to be quiet.  
>"Hello?" She answered in a whisper.<br>"Why are you whispering?" Brad's voice asked from the other end.  
>"We're at the drive-in," she told him.<br>"Well can you guys pick us up? Spencer said something about having to go save a unicorn from a banana and I think he's high or something so…?"  
>"We're coming," she said hanging up.<br>"Airport?" Freddie guessed.  
>"Yup," Sam said gathering their things. Freddie helped her up and the two drove off as the pirates stormed the island.<br>"You haven't forgotten the bet yet, have you?" Sam asked as they neared their destination.  
>"Nope, but remember this is Carly and Brad we're talking about," Freddie said.<br>"So?" Sam asked.  
>"They're…careful," he told her.<br>"So are we?" Sam argued.  
>"We'll just have to see."<p>

Carly and Sam stood by the baggage claim searching the crowds for their friends.  
>"There," Brad pointed out as he saw them walking towards them.<br>"Sam!" Carly squealed running to hug her friend.  
>"Carly Shay that is some tan," she commented.<br>"Carly Jones," she corrected showing off her left hand.  
>"Welcome home man," Freddie said hugging Brad.<br>"Thanks, how are things?" Brad asked.  
>"Same old."<br>"Let's go," Sam said as the two grabbed their bags and followed them out to the car.  
>"Holy shit, it's freezing!" Carly said as they got outside.<br>"What do you expect, you're in a t-shirt," Freddie pointed out.  
>"I just came back from Hawaii," Carly defended.<br>"Just get in the car," Brad said loading the trunk. After they were driving to Carly and Brad's apartment building Sam and Carly were in the backseat looking through the camera.  
>"And this was the beach right outside of the hotel, apparently half is nude," Carly said.<br>"In Hawaii?" Sam asked, Carly nodded.  
>"So you can imagine which side we stayed on," Carly laughed.<br>"Nude," Freddie and Sam said at the same time.  
>"Damn you guys know us too well," Brad sighed.<br>"So," Freddie said, looking at his wife through the rearview mirror, "Sam and I were just wondering, you know with Lucy on the way, when are you guys thinking about having kids?"  
>"Yeah," Sam agreed, "So they can play together and stuff…"<br>"Who bet who?" Carly asked with a sigh.  
>"Bet who what?" Brad asked confused.<br>"One of them bet the other I'd be pregnant by the time we got back," Carly explained.  
>"What?" Brad asked.<br>"Well it's just you guys are so…active," Sam said.  
>"You were the one who got knocked up on the honeymoon," Carly said.<br>"No, that was two weeks after the honeymoon," Sam corrected.  
>"Oh my bad," Carly said.<br>"Here we are," Freddie said pulling in front of the building.  
>"Thanks guys," Brad said getting out of the car.<br>"You need help with the bags?" Freddie asked.  
>"Don't ask," Sam hissed under her breath as she moved to occupy the passenger seat.<br>"We're good," Brad said.  
>"You kids have fun christening the apartment," Sam called as she waved to the pair.<br>"So…Easter?" Sam asked.  
>"Oh yeah," Freddie agreed.<p>

An: _Thanks for all your reviews, I love all of you! _


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks again for all your reviews you guys deserve two chapters tonight_

_Sam is 36 weeks pregnant _

Chapter 19

Freddie swirled around in his chair, checking the clock every two seconds. He wasn't sure why he was desperately needed in today. He had finished all his work an hour ago and was waiting for Sam to call. He was supposed to take the afternoon off to go to her doctor's appointment with her but he was called in for the entire day. He practically jumped when his cell phone rang.  
>"Hey," he answered not even checking the caller.<br>"Hey," Sam's voice chimed back.  
>"What's up?"<br>"Everything's fine," she told him, "I got a pretty nice picture for you."  
>"Really? What's she look like?" He asked leaning forward in his chair.<br>"Um…fuzzy?"  
>"I'll see it when I get home."<br>"Alright I'll let you get back to work, you must be really busy."  
>"Actually quite the opposite, there is literally nothing to do, I have no fraking clue why I had to come in at all," he told her.<br>"Weird," Sam said.  
>"So what are you up to now?"<br>"We're just lounging around the apartment," she said.  
>"We?"<br>"Your daughter and I," she clarified.  
>"Ah," he said.<br>"Freddie, they need you in the conference room," Darcy said knocking on the door and entering in a very short pencil skirt and low cut blouse.  
>"I'll be there in a minute," he told her then turned back to the phone, "I think they may actually need me now, I'll see you tonight."<br>"Bye," she said.  
>"I love you," he told her before closing the phone and heading to the conference center. The lights were out and he walked in with a confused expression. He turned back to the hall.<br>"Hey Darcy are you sure they said-"  
>"Surprise!" A chorus of voices called and Freddie turned back to see the lights now on and his coworkers in party hats.<br>"Uh…what's going on?" he asked.  
>"It's a surprise birthday party," George Carlton told him.<br>"My birthday was three weeks ago," he said.  
>"Well we all sort of forgot so we thought we'd throw you one now!"<br>"Oh…kay?"  
>"Happy birthday Freddie," Darcy said coming up and placing a kiss on his cheek.<br>"Thanks," he said grabbing a beer.  
>"So the big two four," Darcy said sitting beside him, "getting old."<br>"It sure feels that way," he said.  
>"Hey I got you something," she told him standing and reaching for his hand, "I hid it in your office so you wouldn't find it."<br>"You hid my present in my own office so I wouldn't find it?"  
>"Goof plan, huh?"<br>"Yeah," he said pulling his hand back as he followed her to his office. She closed the door and moved to the bookshelf to pull a small box out from behind a picture of him and Sam.  
>"Happy birthday," she said handing it to him. He tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box to reveal a neatly folded tie.<br>"Wow, thanks Darcy," he said.  
>"I guess it's a good thing you decided not to wear one today," she said.<br>"But I did wear-" Freddie cut off when Darcy reached to untie his tie.  
>"Well now you're not," she whispered, her breath tickling her ear.<br>"Darcy stop," he said pushing her back a little.  
>"It's just a tie Mr. Benson," she said wrapping the new one around his neck. He turned so he wasn't looking at her as she tied it.<br>"There," she said smoothing it down, "perfect."  
>"What are you doing Darcy?" He asked as she leaned in closer with her eyes closed.<br>"Giving you the other part of your present."  
>"Well I think the tie was sufficient he said jumping back and walking towards his desk.<br>"Is this really what you want?" She asked.  
>"What?"<br>"Sam, this baby, God Freddie you're only twenty-four, you need to live a little more," she said.  
>"And you need to live a little less," he suggested.<br>"What's between you Freddie, I've seen you two together and you have nothing in common. Why are you still together?"  
>"Because I love her," he answered and to him that was simply it.<br>"I don't believe that," she said.  
>"You're dismissed Darcy," he told her. She was halfway out the door when he called after her, "and you can start looking for another job." He watched her walk away and tried to understand what had just happened. He left work and called Brad to meet him at a local bar.<br>"I'm really confused man," he admitted.  
>"You love her and even if that's the only thing you know that's all you need. Don't let a secretary in a tight skirt make you question that," Brad said.<br>"When did you become so wise?" Freddie asked.  
>"I may only be married three weeks but I've learned a thing or two."<p>

It was nearly ten when Freddie returned to the apartment he undid his new tie in the parking lot and threw it into the dumpster. The lights were out in the apartment and he hung his coat up quietly before moving to the bedroom. When he opened the door and saw Sam sleeping with the moonlight flowing through her soft blonde curls he was suddenly sure. This was it for him, and it was more than enough. He undressed silently and slid into bed wrapping his arms around her. She turned in her sleep so their foreheads were touching. He rested one hand on her stomach, the other around her shoulders.  
>"I love you," he whispered into the dark.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

_I own nothing, thanks for the reviews!_

_Sam is 37 weeks pregnant_

Chapter 20

The morning of February 12th started like every other that week, except for one thing. Sam was up before Freddie. Frankly it terrified him when he woke up and found her side of the bed empty. He ran to the kitchen where he found his very pregnant wife sitting at the counter reading the paper.  
>"Sam?" He asked coming up behind her, "everything okay?"<br>"Yeah, why?" She asked.  
>"Because you're-" he was cut off by a knock at the door. Freddie opened it and found a man standing there.<br>"Can I help you?" He asked then suddenly realizing he was wearing nothing but his boxers and Sam was only in a tank top and pajama pants.  
>"Can I talk to Sam?" He asked.<br>"Hold on," Freddie asked closing the door half way and walking back to the kitchen.  
>"Some guys outside and wants to see you," he said.<br>"Is he hot?" She asked.  
>"I don't know," he said. Sam grabbed her cardigan from off the couch and threw it on as she opened the door.<br>"Can I help-" Freddie heard her stop and leaned out of the kitchen alcove to find her standing there gaping at their visitor. He grabbed a shirt that was lying on one of the stools and shrugged it on.  
>"Hello Sam," the man said. "Melanie told me you were expecting but…wow…that soon, huh?"<br>"What are you doing here?" Sam asked her mouth becoming dry.  
>"Melanie found me, told me about your mom and your wedding and I'm so sorry Sam," he said.<br>"What's going on?" Freddie asked stepping behind Sam and placing a hand protectively around her shoulders.  
>"Freddie this is my dad," Sam said, her eyes never leaving Robert.<br>"Your what?" He asked looking back at the older man.  
>"You must be Freddie," he said reaching out a hand. Freddie didn't shake it.<br>"You have a lot of nerve coming here," Freddie said moving to stand in front of Sam.  
>"I know that I-"<br>"Abandoned your family?" Freddie asked.  
>"I'm sorry," he said looking ashamed.<br>"Please go," Sam whispered, her head down.  
>"Sammy please," her father pleaded.<br>"Bye dad," Sam said closing the door but leaving her hand lingering on it for a moment. When she turned back Freddie saw tears in her blue eyes.  
>"Babe," he said sadly as he wrapped her in his arms. She cried against his shoulder, not trying to withhold her tough girl demeanor at all. Slowly her sobs stopped and she pulled away from his embrace.<br>"Go, you're gonna be late," she said wiping her eyes.  
>"Sam if-"<br>"Go," she said again more forcefully then softening her voice, "please." Freddie reluctantly moved back to the bedroom to change. When he emerged Sam wasn't in the kitchen or living room, he checked the nursery but she wasn't there either. He opened the door to their small study and found her admiring a painting on the wall.  
>"I'm gonna head out," he said from the doorway.<br>"Alright," she said without turning around.  
>"Call me if you need," he said walking towards her.<br>"Will do." He placed a hand on her shoulder and spun her around to look at him so he could place a quick peck on her forehead. She seemed to stiffen at his touch but he didn't push it. After he left she sat in the chair and cried for hours.

Sam meandered around the apartment at noon, for the first time in months she didn't feel like eating. She was starting to feel pains in her stomach and back, but attributed them to stress brought on by her father. She thought about calling Melanie and asking why she had gone looking for him in the first place, she wondered if she even knew he was in Seattle. Or was he? Had he already left, he was good at disappearing fast. She sat down on the couch and gently stroked a hand against her stomach. _Could be any day_, she thought back to Sasha's words yesterday when they went over for dinner. She was ready, she had waited months and was ready to meet her daughter.  
>She'd have dirty blonde hair, she decided, and her eyes. She'd finally be able to dress her in that little purple onsie with the elephant on it, and swaddle her in that hand crocheted blanket Freddie's mom made. She was even getting excited to see her in that awful <em>Galaxy Wars<em> outfit. As she pondered on her daughter she barely noticed the sharp pains in her side and lower back becoming more frequent. Her eyebrows furrowed as she sat up and held her stomach as another pain passed. She reached for the phone sitting on the coffee table and tried Freddie's cell. No answer. She was about to try his office phone when she suddenly decided against it, she didn't even know if she was in labor and if she was he would be home in a few hours anyway.  
>She looked around the apartment and everything just seemed messier than usual. Sam rarely minded the clutter but right now it was driving her insane. She cleaned up the living room first then moved on to the kitchen and started the dishwasher. She was half consciously timing the contractions but they were almost twenty minutes apart. She peered into the nursery on her way to the bedroom, the only spotless room in the house. As she entered the bedroom she nearly stumbled back as pain engulfed her. She held the doorframe tightly in her hand as she let out a shaky breath. She almost made it back to the bed when her water broke.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

_So my computer crashed and I had to find time to write this on my roommates so sorry about that.  
>I own nothing<em>

Chapter 21

"Shit," Sam said noticing the puddle beneath her. She dialed Freddie's number, no answer. She tried his work number, no answer. She called Carly, no answer. She called Spencer, no answer.  
>"Seriously what are you all doing?" She asked herself as she tried Carly and Brad's apartment.<br>"Hello?" Brad asked as he answered.  
>"Brad!" Sam said excitedly as he picked up.<br>"Hey Sam, everything okay?"  
>"Yes, no. I need you to drive me to the hospital," she said. It was quiet for a moment.<br>"Should I even ask why?"  
>"Just get over here," she said.<br>"Ten minutes," he promised.  
>"Try and make it five," she said as another contraction hit. She dropped the phone on the bed side table and stroked her stomach.<br>"Really Luce?" She asked. "You couldn't think of a worse time?" She found the bag they'd packed last week for the hospital. She sat patiently on the couch until Brad ran in stumbling over the rug.  
>"Are you okay?" Is the first thing he asks.<br>"Are you?" Sam smirked as he straightened up.  
>"Come on," he said helping her up towards the door. "Where's Freddie?"<br>"Hell if I know," Sam shrugged, "where's your wife and brother-in-law?"  
>"Wait," Brad said stopping, "was I the last person you called?"<br>"No, the last person would have been Freddie's mom," Sam said.  
>"Fair enough."<p>

"Can you drive any faster?" Sam asked as they sped down the highway.  
>"No Sam I can't," he said tapping his fingers nervously against the steering wheel. Sam leaned back trying to ease off the pain. They made it to the hospital in less than twenty minutes thanks to Brad's reckless driving.<br>"Hi um she's having a baby," Brad explained after running to the reception desk panting.  
>"How far apart are your contractions?" The nurse asked Sam.<br>"Bout five minutes," she guesstimated (_AN: I didn't know that was actually a word till I wrote it)_.  
>"Mila can you take this young woman to room 415?" She asked a nurse standing behind her.<br>"Come on hon," the older woman said placing a hand on her back and leading her off.  
>"I need you to fill out come paperwork before you join your wife," the receptionist says handing him a clipboard.<br>"No she's not my- that's not my baby, I'm a friend," he stammered filling out the first part. "I don't know the insurance stuff," he said looking at the nurse sheepishly.  
>"Is the father coming?" She asked.<br>"God I hope so," he said running a hand through his hair.  
>"Why don't you go call him?" She recommended. "You can just leave this with me." He handed her the paper work and walked off dialing Freddie's number. It rang six times before going to voicemail.<br>"Hey man it's me I'm just calling to let you know that your wife is currently having your baby and it'd be pretty cool if you got your ass here right now." Then Brad called Carly, who answered and arrived at the hospital ten minutes later.  
>"Hi," she said running up to the receptionist, "my best friend's having a baby with my husband. Not his baby, but- can you tell me what room she's in?"<br>"Samantha Benson?" The nurse asked.  
>"Yes that's her," Carly said.<br>"Room 415," she said pointing down the hall. Carly ran in and found Brad sitting beside Sam who was clenching his arm.  
>"Carly!" They both exclaimed sounding relieved.<br>"Are you alright?" Carly asked pushing Brad aside and taking the seat beside Sam.  
>"Nice to see you too honey," Brad said moving towards the door.<br>"Call Freddie again," Sam panted.  
>"On it," he said leaving the room.<br>"Everything's going to be fine," Carly promised smoothing Back Sam's bangs.  
>"Yeah," Sam said taking a deep breath.<br>"Does it hurt?" Carly asked.  
>"Yeah," Sam said nodding, "kid already hates me."<br>"She won't hate you Sam," Carly assured her.  
>"Carls my dad-"<br>"And Freddie isn't your dad."  
>"No my dad came to see me Carly, he's in Seattle."<br>"What?" Carly asked.  
>"Oh," Sam choked out as another contraction shook her. Brad walked back in throwing his phone on the couch and rubbing his jaw.<br>"Did he pick up?" Carly asked.  
>"I don't know where he could be," Brad said sounding flustered.<br>"Damn it Freddie," Carly cursed. Suddenly the door burst open and a disgruntled looking Freddie ran in. He was in a dress shirt and slacks but his tie was was coming undone and his sleeves were rolled up to his biceps.  
>"And where the hell have you been?" Brad asked.<br>"Shut up," Freddie said pushing past him to get to Sam's side.  
>"Hey," Sam panted smiling at him.<br>"Hi," he laughed nervously stroking her cheek. His heart broke when he saw her brow furrow as another contraction hit.  
>"Come on babe, you can buy me dinner downstairs," Carly said pulling Brad out of the room.<br>"You okay?" Freddie asked stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.  
>"Just dandy," she said.<br>"And how are we doing today?" Dr. Altman asked entering the room.  
>"You really want us to answer that?" Sam asked.<br>"I suppose not," he laughed.

"So what do you think?" Carly asked as she pushed the strange colored pudding around the Styrofoam bowl.  
>"About what?" Brad asked happily eating his pudding.<br>"Kids, what do you think?"  
>"Do I want them?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Well yeah, someday," he shrugged.<br>"Just someday?" She asked.  
>"Are you trying to tell me your pregnant? Because you did drink two beers last night-"<br>"I'm not pregnant Brad it's just being here and seeing how happy Sam and Freddie have been these past months I just think maybe.."  
>"You want a baby," he finished her sentence.<br>"Yeah," she said.  
>"Alright," he said finishing his pudding.<br>"That's it?" She asked.  
>"Well what else do you want me to say? We've been married like three weeks, I'm still getting used to there being an us."<br>"But Sam and Freddie-"  
>"No matter what they say she was an accident, even if it was a good one but I'm not ready Carly. And I'm not saying I'll never be but as of now I just want it to be you and me, okay?" Carly nodded before standing, throwing away her pudding, and walking away. Brad sighed and leaned back in his chair.<p>

Meanwhile Sam and Freddie were having a disagreement of their own.  
>"I think you're breaking my hand," Freddie said as Sam squeezed it tighter.<br>"Oh shut up," she groaned.  
>"One more push Sam," the doctor instructed.<br>"You already said that," she groaned.

"Come on Sam." She felt a rush of pain, then relief. She fell back against the bed panting.  
>"It's a girl," the doctor exclaimed as he cut the cord and a nurse wrapped her up. Freddie sat up taller trying to catch sight of his daughter.<br>"A girl?" Sam squeaked out, although she already knew that.  
>"Yeah," Freddie said leaning over to kiss her head. A nurse handed the small bundle to Sam who eagerly took her. In that first moment Sam saw her daughter she realized that she had love childishly her whole life. Her feelings towards anyone, save for Freddie, were nothing compared to the rush she had holding her baby. Lucy. Freddie felt it too as he leaned over Sam to get a better look at her.<br>"Beautiful," he whispered reaching a hand over to gently stroke her cheek with his thumb.  
>"You're not gonna start crying on me, are you?" Sam asked, even though a tear had already escaped down her cheek.<br>"No promises," he said kissing her softly.  
>"Here," Sam said once he pulled away, "hold her."<br>"I'm not very good with babies," Freddie said anxiously remembering how much his cousin had hated him.  
>"Well this is your baby," Sam said passing Lucy into her father's arms. She was lighter than he had expected but he held her tightly afraid he would drop her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him curiously. Freddie cursed t himself, he thought he'd have a few more years till he was completely wrapped around her finger. In that moment he hated Sam's father more than he'd hated someone in a long time. He couldn't even begin to understand how someone could abandon their child. Or maybe he wouldn't always feel like this, but he couldn't imagine that either.<p>

_Thanks for the reviews and sorry it took so long. Next chapter will hopefully be up by next week, but don't hold your breath. _


	22. Chapter 22

_I own nothing_

Chapter 22

Freddie sat in the hard plastic chair beside Sam rocking Lucy slowly in his arms. A knock came on the door and a nurse peeped her head in.  
>"I think there are some people here who want to see you," she said motioning behind her.<br>"Send em' in," he said looking over at Sam who was fast asleep.  
>"Where is she?" Carly squealed running in.<br>"Shh," Freddie said moving a hand to place a finger on his lips.  
>"Sorry," Carly mouthed as she kneeled in front of him. "Oh my God Freddie," she squealed again stroking Lucy's cheek.<br>"So what do you think?" He asked smiling down at his daughter.  
>"She is beautiful Freddie," she said standing to hug him awkwardly.<br>"You want to hold her?" He asked.  
>"Really?"<br>"Why do you seem so surprised?" He asked standing and carefully handing her the small bundle.  
>"It's just that I didn't think you'd be so quick to trust me with your daughter," she said taking Lucy in her arms.<br>"Drop her and I'll end you," he said watching them nervously.  
>"Oh shush," she said rolling her eyes and taking the now empty seat.<br>"Where's Brad?" Freddie asked looking around the room.  
>"Who knows," Carly muttered quietly.<br>"But shouldn't he-"  
>"You should go call Melanie and Spence," she said cutting him off.<br>"Are you okay with her?" He asked hesitantly resisting the urge to take back his daughter and throw Carly out. It had been a long day.  
>"Yes, go," she said waving him off.<br>"I'll be back in five minutes," he said.  
>"I don't care," she shrugged.<br>"I wasn't talking to you," he said grabbing his phone and going into the hall.  
>"Freddie?" Sam muttered tiredly as she squinted her eyes open.<br>"It's just me," Carly said, "well us." Sam sat up straight pushing her hair out of her eyes.  
>"Where's Freddie?" She asked.<br>"Calling in the troops."  
>"Right," she said, "of course, we didn't call anybody."<br>"Here," Carly stood and transferred the Lucy, who had begun squirming and whimpering, into her mother's arms.  
>"Hey Lucy," she cooed. Carly watched the scene in front of her sadly. She was still bothered by her and Brad's conversation earlier. He hadn't seen the look on Freddie's face when he held his daughter, or the affection Sam had for her. He didn't know, maybe he never would.<br>"You okay?" Sam asked noticing Carly's expression.  
>"Me?" Carly asked. "You just had a baby, are you okay?"<br>"I'm fine," Sam said, "but seriously what's wrong?"  
>"It's Brad," Carly sighed tracing Lucy's cheek with her finger.<br>"Oh no," Sam groaned.  
>"I thought he was ready for more."<br>"More?"  
>"A family."<br>"Carly you just got married, why are you so…oh my God! Are you-"  
>"No! It's just… you seem so happy."<br>"She's like an hour old Carls, this giddy high will fade soon," San assured her. Just then Freddie walked back in throwing his phone around.  
>"Hey I saw Brad in the hall and he doesn't look too hot," he said, then glancing at Carly, "Oh my God are you-"<br>"I am not pregnant!" Carly yelled causing Lucy to cry louder.  
>"Carly!" Sam hissed trying to calm her down.<br>"Go talk to your husband," Freddie suggested pushing past. Carly walked out and sunk against the door. She stayed there for five minutes until Spencer and Sasha ran up.  
>"What does she look like?" Sasha asked holding a little stuffed bear.<br>"A baby," Carly said sarcastically.  
>"Someone's in a bad mood," Sasha noted.<br>"Is someone jealous if the new baby?" Spencer asked.  
>"No!" Carly exclaimed jumping to her feet, "I have to go find Brad." She eventually found him in a waiting room on the fifth floor.<br>"Hey," she said quietly sitting beside him.  
>"Hey," he said straightening up.<br>"You should see her, she's incredible," Carly said.  
>"I'm sure Sam and Freddie want some time alone with her."<br>"Look Brad I'm sorry about earlier," Carly began, "it was a bad time to bring it up."  
>"It's not that," Brad said. "It just caught me off guard."<br>"Do you see where we are?" Carly asked.  
>"It's just that kids have never really been my thing," he said.<br>"I get it," she said taking his hand in hers. "I'll make you a deal then, we put off on this kids thing until after we get back."  
>"You don't know how long we're gonna be there," Brad said.<br>"Oh yes I do," she said, "more than 18 months and I'm flying back alone."  
>"Alright deal," he said kissing her quickly, "now let's go see that baby."<p>

The room was crowded with people that night. Melanie had driven the three hours alone, Carter had work in the morning. Honestly Freddie was starting to feel a little overwhelmed by the time his mom came around, but Sam seemed genuinely happy to see her. After everyone had left Freddie sat beside Sam and let out a deep breath.  
>"How many hours have you been holding that one in?" Sam asked.<br>"Too many," he said wrapping an arm around her side.  
>"I think it was nice that they all got to meet her but how about we hide in the apartment for the next eighteen years?" Sam said.<br>"Please, I never realized how irritating people could be."  
>"And all they wanted to do was hold her, I mean no one wanted to hold me."<br>"My mom didn't even hug me," Freddie exclaimed.  
>"Poor Freddie," Sam said rolling her eyes.<br>"You think she liked them?" Freddie asked motioning to the sleeping child in Sam's arms.  
>"It doesn't matter, she's stuck with them anyway."<br>"True," he said stroking the baby's light strands of blonde hair.  
>"So what do we do with her now?" Sam asked.<br>"I don't know," he shrugged," we can either take her home or drop her off at the fire station."  
>"Tough call," she said with a smile before leaning down to kiss Lucy's scrunched up nose.<p>

_Thanks for reading and also I noticed a typo in chapter20, it's supposed to be February 12, not March so I'm gonna try to fix that_


	23. Chapter 23

_I own nothing_

Chapter 23

Freddie stood outside his apartment fiddling with the keys as usual.  
>"Damn it," he saw under his breath as the door continued to stay locked.<br>"Here," Sam sighed handing him the carrier where their daughter slept soundly. She took the key from his hand and effortlessly unlocked the door.  
>"I'm telling you the-"<br>"Yes the door hates you I know," she said rolling her eyes. As they stepped into the apartment they were greeted by a banner strung over the walkway to the back of the apartment stating_: It's a Girl! _  
>"Great," Sam groaned trying to hide the small smile coming over her face.<br>"We can take it down later," Freddie promised setting the carrier on the table and carefully removing Lucy.  
>"On with the tour?" Sam asked dropping her bag by the door.<br>"Indeed," he said carrying her over to the living room.  
>"This is home," he said to Lucy who's eyes were squinting around the small room. "You've got the TV, fireplace, couch, table, bookshelf, some painting your mom found, ooh there's a picture of your aunt Carly and us when we were little."<br>"You know she doesn't understand a word you're saying right?" Sam asked from the kitchen.  
>"Course she does, don't you Luce?" He asked holding her closer to him so her head was resting in the crook of his neck.<br>"Whatever, I'm going to take a shower," Sam said walking over to kiss them both before disappearing into their bedroom. Freddie took Lucy over to the kitchen and showed her around, pointing out the handy childproof locks Brad had figured out how to install.  
>"And this is the office," he said walking into the small room, "there's mommy's easel and my desk. Not much to see here really, let's move on." They entered the nursery and Freddie smiled at the scene. It was no longer an empty room, and it wouldn't be for a long time.<br>"Here's your bed, rocking chair, changing table, closets that way," he pointed to the wall, "You like the walls? Your Uncle Spencer did them but we'll tell mommy I helped." He looked down and noticed Lucy's eyes were closed and her hand was no longer bunching up his shirt. Guess I bored her, he decided walking over to the crib and gently placing her down. He admired her for a moment, only three days old but with short strands of blonde hair and rosy cheeks. She was wearing a light purple onsie Sam insisted on, instead of the Galaxy Wars one he had secretly packed.  
>"See you later Luce," he whispered leaning down to kiss her forehead before exiting the room. He kept the door open slightly as he walked back to the couch and settled down realizing how exhausted he was. It wasn't even noon and he felt ready to pass out. He made his way to the bedroom and crawled under the covers fully dressed. He woke up hours later when the clock read 6 to find the bathroom door open but Sam not beside him. He exited their room and found the light on in the nursery. He opened the door slowly and found Sam asleep in the rocking chair with Lucy resting against her shoulder. He smiled to himself before walking over and placing a hand on her other shoulder.<br>"Sam," he whispered yet in doing so he only woke his daughter. He carefully extracted her from her mother's arm and kneeled in front of Sam.  
>"Hey," Sam slurred waking up and rubbing her eyes.<br>"Hey," Freddie said back.  
>"What time is it?" She asked looking towards the wall that didn't have a clock.<br>"Six," he answered standing up and pulling back the curtains. Sam groaned before standing up and stretching.  
>"Take out?" Freddie suggested.<br>"Sounds like a plan," Sam agreed. Freddie brought Lucy into the kitchen with him as he fished through the drawer for a takeout menu. He ordered from some random Chinese place and thirty minutes later the food arrived. Sam, who was sitting on the couch with Lucy, got up to answer the door.  
>"T-Bo?" She asked.<br>"Somebody order some dumplings?"  
>"Yeah, why are you working at Chen Express?"<br>"Extra money, and hold up, you have a baby?"  
>"This is Lucy?" Sam said shifting her in her arms.<br>"Nobody tells T-Bo nothing," he complained handing her the bag of food as Freddie paid him.  
>"Thanks man," Freddie said closing the door. They ate quietly, both trying not to fall asleep, the only noises were the little ones Lucy made. At nine they spent an hour getting Lucy down before passing out on top of the covers. Forty minutes later a loud cry woke them both form their sleep. They both groaned as Sam got up to get her. Lucy spent the rest of the night in their room going between sleep and crying.<br>"I hate you," Sam told Freddie at four AM as she rocked Lucy back and forth.  
>"I love you," he said tiredly from where he was half asleep beside her.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

I own nothing

Chapter 24

Freddie rolled onto his eyes and squinted at the sunlight that poured into his bedroom window. He turned and reached an arm out for Sam but found her side empty, as he had found it for the past few mornings. Lucy was a week old today, and sadly he had work to go back to. Freddie ventured out of his room and found Sam making breakfast, Lucy happily lying in her carrier Sam had placed on the counter.  
>"You could have woken me up," he said wrapping his arms around his wife and kissing her cheek, "I would have gotten her this morning."<br>"No you were up with her most of the night and you have work," Sam said placing the slices of oranges into a bowl. He released her and walked over to pick up his daughter.  
>"Morning Luce," he said raising her up to place a kiss on her rosy cheek.<br>"I think we're gonna head over later and help Carly pack up the last of the boxes," Sam said.  
>"You're going to help her pack?" Freddie asked with a knowing smile.<br>"Watch her pack," Sam clarified.  
>"That's what I thought," he said handing Lucy to Sam, "I gotta get dressed." He ran back to the bedroom and changed into a blue dress shirt, slacks, and a light purple tie. He studied himself in the bathroom mirror as he brushed his teeth. He did look older, wiser maybe; perhaps having a child did that to people. Coming back into the kitchen Sam was now sitting on the counter and bouncing Lucy on her shoulder.<br>"You sure you'll be okay?" He asked.  
>"I do know how to take care of my own baby," Sam said rolling her eyes.<br>"I know I just-"  
>"We'll miss you too," Sam said getting off the counter and raising up on her toes to kiss the worry from his face.<br>"What if she forgets me?" Freddie asked tracing Lucy's cheek with his finger.  
>"She hardly knows who you are as it is," Sam said using her free hand to straighten his tie, "you'll be home in a few hours."<br>"Okay," he said kissing her once more, then his daughter's forehead before leaving.  
>"Isn't daddy silly Lucy?" Sam asked cradling the baby against her chest. "He just worries because he loves you, which is why he probably won't let you date for twenty years."<br>Around noon Sam decided to head over to Carly's. She dressed Lucy in a light yellow outfit with a matching headband, courtesy of Melanie. When they were packed and ready she set Lucy securely in the car and drove off. When she walked into the lobby of the apartment building she saw a familiar face.  
>"Sam," the man said walking over to her smiling.<br>"Jason, right?" She asked.  
>"Yeah, how have you been?" He asked.<br>"Good, actually I just came over to help Carly pack."  
>"Right I heard she was moving, bummer huh?"<br>"Yeah," Sam shifted.  
>"Oh," he said suddenly noticing the baby, "who's this?"<br>"Lucy," she said holding her up so he could get a better look.  
>"She's cute," he said waving a hand at her.<br>"Thanks," Sam said, "well I should be going."  
>"Of course," he said walking around her, "it was great to see you."<br>"Same," she said hurrying to catch the open elevator before it closed. When she finally reached Carly's apartment the door was open and boxes were stacked to the entryway.  
>"Carls?" Sam asked peering into the bare apartment.<br>"Hold on," she called from within. Sam stood in the hallway for a few minutes until Carly jumped out over a box.  
>"Hi!" She said excitedly hugging Sam with one arm. "I am so happy you're here!"<br>"Whoa Carly, I thought I was going stir crazy," Sam laughed.  
>"Let me take her," Carly said taking the carrier and carefully climbing over the boxes, Sam following suit. Carly placed the carrier on the table and extracted her goddaughter.<br>"Hey there pretty girl," she said kissing her cheek and parading her around the apartment. "Oh I'm going to miss you so much," she said.  
>"God you sound like Freddie going off to work," Sam said.<br>"So did he cry?"  
>"Almost," Sam laughed.<br>"Classic."  
>After three hours of talking, and watching Carly pack it was time to go home.<br>"When are you guys leaving?" Sam asked as they walked towards the door.  
>"Two days," Carly said sadly.<br>"Don't worry kid," Sam said, "it'll be okay."  
>"I'm just really gonna miss you guys," Carly said walking with her to the elevator.<br>"We're going to miss you too," Sam said.  
>"So I'll see you again before we leave?"<br>"Of course," Sam said hugging her with the arm that wasn't holding Lucy. After getting home and putting Lucy down for a nap Sam plopped down on the couch and let out a deep breath. She looked around the apartment, it was the same as it had been a week ago mostly, they had taken the sign down and there was a stuffed bunny on the floor but it still felt the same. There were also two new pictures on the mantel, one of the three of them in the hospital right after she was born, and one of just Lucy Freddie had taken when she was sleeping.  
>She like the room better now, it felt homier with the baby here. She knew she should be trying to sleep but she decided instead to creep back into the nursery and pull a chair up to the crib to watch her daughter sleep. She watched her affectionately for a few minutes, snapping a quick picture with her phone to send to Freddie, then watching her more. She noted the way she slept with one tiny fist balled up under her chin and her mouth slightly open, she looked like Freddie. She made funny little baby noises while she slept too, and Sam loved those. She hesitantly reached out a hand to stroke Lucy's soft hair.<br>"I love you," she whispered before standing and heading to her own bedroom to try and get in a quick nap as well. Freddie returned home to Sam asleep and Lucy lying awake in her crib quietly watching the mobile above her head. After Freddie changed her and brought her out to the kitchen he wondered why she hadn't cried and woken Sam up. He settled into the couch with her lying in the crook of his elbow and turned on topgear.  
>"You like the cars?" He asked noticing Lucy was watching the screen with deep intensity. "I hope I'm not over stimulating you, I think you're supposed to be watching the wiggles or something," he said. Lucy only kept watching the screen with a mesmerized expression. When the episode ended Freddie realized he should make dinner. He found a container of macaroni and cheese Sasha had brought by the day before and warmed it up, too tired to actually make food. He tip toed into the bedroom and kneeled beside Sam who was sleeping soundly. He brushed her cheek with one hand causing her to awake.<br>"Lucy?" she asked worriedly sitting up.  
>"She's fine, she's right here," Freddie said shifting the baby so Sam could see, "I made some dinner if you're hungry."<br>"Yeah," Sam said getting up and stretching before following him back to the kitchen.  
>"How was work?" She asked once they were sitting.<br>"I missed you," he admitted sheepishly.  
>"That's okay, we missed you too."<br>"How was Carly, nervous about the move?"  
>"What do you expect?" Sam asked.<br>"I think Brad's scared too," Freddie said, "worried about leaving his grandmother here."  
>"That woman's tough as nails, she's never going to die no matter where he goes," Sam joked. They finished dinner after Lucy fell asleep cuddled against Freddie's side. After putting her in her crib Freddie brushed his teeth while Sam showered, he listened to her light singing and hummed along to the tune. Sam came to bed ten minutes after him, snuggling into his side for warmth. Freddie wrapped both arms around her and breathed in the scent of her shampoo. Twenty minutes later Lucy woke them up with a loud wail. Freddie got her the first two times. Sam the next twenty.<p>

Two days later Sam, Freddie, and Lucy stood near the gates of the airport waving their last goodbyes at Carly and Brad. Freddie watched a tear slip down his wife's cheek and wrapped an arm around her kissing her temple.  
>"It's okay," he murmured into her hair.<br>"I know," she said shifting Lucy in her arms to hold her closer.

_Sorry this took such an amazingly long time, I'm a bad person. I know_


End file.
